Heroes in Heidelberg
by Marleen23
Summary: In this sequel to "Baby Bear," the heroes begin setting up their operation in Heidelberg, with some new additions to their group and unaware of approaching danger from a vengeful Hochstetter. Warning: Chapter 4 contains Holocaust references.
1. Chapter 1: Farewell to Stalag 13

Hogan stepped out of Barracks 2 and paused a moment to glance around the camp. It was a beautiful, sunny day in mid June, a little over a month since Germany had officially surrendered. Today was very special. This was the day they were leaving the camp for good to move to their new base in Heidelberg.

During the last week, some of them had already been to Heidelberg a couple of times to move some stuff and take care of some preliminary details. The first time, Schultz had accompanied them and had stayed behind with his family.

Two trucks that were left behind from the motor pool and Klink's former staff car were parked in the compound between Barracks 2 and the Kommandant's office. Hogan walked over to one of the trucks, where Baker and LeBeau were loading their shortwave set in the back.

"This is the last of it, sir," stated Baker.

"Oui. And Carter is setting the last of the charges below," said LeBeau.

"Good. Then, LeBeau, while Baker finishes securing the radio, you and Newkirk bring Burkhalter up from his cell," Hogan ordered. "See that he's handcuffed for the trip and make sure you keep him away from the charges. We don't need any premature explosions."

"Oui, mon Colonel," agreed LeBeau, heading towards Barracks 2.

Hogan walked alongside LeBeau. "I'll get Klink and Frau Linkmeyer."

They met Newkirk inside the barracks and the three of them went below. They walked down one of the tunnels. After a while, they split up. Newkirk and LeBeau headed down one tunnel while Hogan went down another.

Right after that, Hogan saw Carter. "Almost done, Colonel," declared Carter. "Then, I'll be ready to set the timer. Think ten minutes will give us enough time?"

"It should," Hogan replied, as he passed Carter and headed on.

Hogan opened the door to Klink's cell and walked in. Since Germany's surrender, they had left it unlocked a majority of the time and Klink was allowed limited freedom in the tunnels. They had set certain perimeters, of course, preventing access to the more crucial areas of the operation and the outside. This also included Burkhalter's cell.

Klink was nervously pacing the floor when Hogan entered. "Something wrong?" Hogan asked.

Klink stopped pacing and looked Hogan's way. "Today…everything…I cease to be Wilhelm Klink. I'm some bookkeeper named Freidrich Vogel…" After pausing a moment and glancing distastefully in the direction of Frau Linkmeyer's room, Klink added, "And married."

"Still sure you don't want to make it official?" quipped Hogan.

Klink gave Hogan a sour look. "No, Hogan. I don't want to make it official…ever."

Hogan shrugged. "All right. Suit yourself. Let's go get your lovely bride and get you moved into your new apartment, shall we?"

Klink shook his fist in the air. "Hogaan!" Then, without another word, Klink headed for the open doorway. Hogan followed.

The two of them hastened to Frau Linkmeyer's room. "What is taking so long?" she demanded to know when they entered. "I can't wait to get settled into our new home." She smiled sweetly at Klink, who was standing a step behind Hogan. At this, Klink shuddered involuntarily and tried to slip a bit further behind Hogan, hoping to put a barrier between him and his new 'wife.'

"We'll be leaving in a few minutes," Hogan assured her. "It's time for us to head on up."

"Gut." Frau Linkmeyer walked towards the doorway, stopping a moment just beside Klink. "Now, come along, Wilhelm. Let's get going."

"Freidrich," Hogan corrected her.

Frau Linkmeyer nodded in Hogan's direction. "Right." Then, she turned her attention back to Klink. "Freidrich, let's go," she ordered, stepping through the doorway, expecting Klink to follow.

Before he did, Klink frowned at Hogan. "Hogan, I suppose you're enjoying this."

"No one deserves it more than you," returned Hogan, as the two of them followed Frau Linkmeyer from the room.

- - -

Newkirk and LeBeau already had Burkhalter outside waiting near one of the trucks when the others joined them. "Traitors!" shouted Burkhalter, upon seeing Klink and Frau Linkmeyer.

"Albert, I did what had to be done. Already, they are hunting down war criminals. I had to protect you. You're my brother," insisted Frau Linkmeyer, hoping for a reconciliation.

"I have no sister," declared Burkhalter, as persistent as ever.

This time, Klink stepped closer to Frau Linkmeyer and grabbed her arm supportively. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears, Frau Linkmeyer smiled weakly at Klink. "Danke."

Hogan glared at Burkhalter. "Get him on the truck," he ordered his men. "And if he doesn't shut up, gag him."

As he reached out to force Burkhalter towards the front of the truck, Newkirk noticed Hogan heading off in the other direction. "Where are you going, Gov'nor?" he asked.

"There's a little something I need to pick up," replied Hogan, as he continued on his way. Impressed by Klink's thoughtful gesture, Hogan decided to make one of his own.

- - -

A few minutes later, Hogan returned from the Kommandant's quarters carrying Klink's violin case. Smiling, he handed it to Klink. "You don't want to forget this," he stated.

Overjoyed at seeing his prized possession, Klink reached out and graciously accepted the offer. "Thank you," he acknowledged, as he opened the case and fondly ran his hand over the violin's smooth surface. He was too preoccupied to notice that something was missing or to notice the disapproving looks Frau Linkmeyer and the others gave Hogan.

"Ja, Danke," Frau Linkmeyer hissed sarcastically, and Hogan's men nodded their agreement.

Undaunted, Hogan merely smiled, glanced down at one of his sleeves, and raised it the slightest bit up his arm. From underneath, they could see the very edge of the violin's bow.

The looks of dismay turned to grins of approval. "You've been taking lessons from Newkirk, obviously," declared Frau Linkmeyer.

Hogan nodded. "Obviously." Then, he noticed Klink still enraptured by his violin. Fearful that Klink might decide he wanted to play the thing or otherwise notice that a vital piece was missing, Hogan pointed towards the staff car and ordered, "Put that thing in the trunk, Klink. You can admire it further in Heidelberg."

Klink closed the case and headed towards the back of the car. "It's just been so long since I've seen it," he observed.

Hogan noticed Carter coming out of Barracks 2. "I know," he told Klink. "But everyone's here. We need to get moving."

"All set, Colonel," declared Carter as he joined them.

"Good. Then, let's head out."

At this command, those present started entering the vehicles. Baker climbed into the front truck. Newkirk got into the driver's seat of the second truck, with LeBeau getting in on the passenger's side. This had Burkhalter sandwiched between them to prevent any opportunity of escape.

While Carter got behind the wheel of the staff car, Hogan opened one of the rear doors and motioned Frau Linkmeyer and Klink inside. Then, he opened the front passenger's door and got in.

The trucks pulled out first and the staff car followed. They traveled down the road for a few minutes. Suddenly, they heard a series of loud noises from behind them.

"What was that?" asked Klink.

Hogan and Carter exchanged grins as Hogan answered, "Our farewell to Stalag 13."


	2. Chapter 2: An Orphan Named Felix

The staff car and two trucks pulled to a stop in front of the bookstore late that afternoon. LeBeau threw a folded jacket over the handcuffs on Burkhalter's wrists to conceal them, as he and Newkirk forced their prisoner out of the truck and herded him inside. They took him to the basement. Near the back, they opened a secret entrance and took him into one area of their new operation. A special cell, complete with bars, had been prepared to hold him indefinitely.

Meanwhile, Hogan ordered Carter and Baker to begin unloading the trucks. Then, he led Klink and Frau Linkmeyer to their apartment upstairs.

After opening the door, Hogan waited for them to enter. He noticed Klink motion for Frau Linkmeyer to enter first.

"Wait a minute. That isn't how you're supposed to do it," Hogan protested. Frau Linkmeyer paused just outside the doorway and both turned around to face him. "You're supposed to be newlyweds. Klink, you're supposed to carry your bride over the threshold."

Klink gave him a cold look. "I'm carrying no one over the threshold unless it's official," he declared, emphatically. "And it's definitely not."

To settle the matter, Frau Linkmeyer turned around and stepped into the apartment. "Come on, Freidrich. Let's check out our new home," she invited.

Klink followed, mumbling, "Well it better have two bedrooms or somebody's going to hear about it."

Hogan flung his arms in the air in frustration as he trailed Klink. "It has two bedrooms," he assured them.

As he glanced around the apartment, Klink was quite pleased to notice that almost all of his furniture from the Kommandant's quarters had been moved to the apartment on one of the crew's previous trips to Heidelberg. Klink walked over to the buffet and fondly touched it. "You brought most of my stuff," he observed.

"Seemed like the cheapest way to furnish the place," quipped Hogan, though they all knew that wasn't the main reason.

Klink glanced around the room some more. "Well…whatever the reason, Danke."

Hogan nodded. "Your welcome. Now, I'll leave you two to get settled in while we finish with the trucks downstairs. I'll check back later."

Hogan returned to where they had the trucks parked out front. By this time, Newkirk and LeBeau had returned from the basement and were also helping to unload. The crew worked diligently for over another half hour. Finally, they were relieved to find they were almost finished. It had been a long, eventful day.

As they returned for what should be their final load and headed towards the truck, a young boy, who looked about nine or ten, leapt out. He tried to run away but Newkirk was too fast. He grabbed the boy and held tight. "Lassen Sie mich gehen!(1) Lassen Sie mich gehen!" screamed the boy, struggling unsuccessfully.

"Nein!" Newkirk shouted, in an attempt to be heard above the boy's screaming.

Desperate, the boy kicked Newkirk's ankle. This caused Newkirk's grip to weaken momentarily and the boy slipped away. He started to run but Newkirk grabbed him again.

"Lassen Sie mich gehen!" screamed the boy again, as a few of the crew's personal belongings slipped out from underneath his jacket and fell onto the sidewalk.

"Why you little thief!" cried Newkirk.

Hogan and the rest of the crew hurried over to join them. At about the same time, two American soldiers approached from the other direction. Their rank insignia indicated that one was a colonel and the other a major.

"I see you've caught Felix," declared the colonel, as they joined the group.

"Caught is right," stated Newkirk. "He's trying to steal our stuff."

"He's been warned before," the colonel explained. "We've taken him to the orphanage several times and ordered that he stay there. He just won't obey. Almost before you know it, he's found some way to slip away and is back on the streets helping himself to other people's things."

Carter seemed concerned. "He's an orphan, then?"

The colonel nodded. "Yes. His parents were killed during some of the early bombing of Mannheim. The kid's aunt and uncle took him in till we were approaching Heidelberg. When we neared their farm, the uncle armed himself and resisted. During the ensuing gunfire, both adults were killed and the boy slightly injured. Once he'd received medical treatment, he was taken to the orphanage. Since he obviously won't stay there and his penchant for thievery seems uncontrollable, he may have to be detained elsewhere in the future."

"You mean lock him up?" Carter protested.

"If necessary. It's not what we want, but if he won't stay off the streets…" The colonel shrugged in frustration.

Carter glanced at Hogan. "Colonel Hogan, can we keep him, please?"

Hogan couldn't resist. "He's not a pet."

"I know that, sir. But he's had a lot of tough breaks. Please, sir, we'll make sure he's no trouble."

Newkirk wasn't as convinced. "You sure about that?"

Carter stared resolutely at Newkirk. "Yes." Then, he turned his glance back to Hogan, a pleading look in his eyes. "Please, Colonel."

"All right. If it's okay with these guys, we'll give it a try," Hogan conceded. "But make sure you keep him out of trouble and on the premises."

Carter was overjoyed. "We will, boy…I mean, sir."

"Do we have your permission?" Hogan asked the other colonel.

"For tonight," the colonel agreed. "Let's step off to the side for a moment, where we can talk." After the two of them had walked to a spot a short distance away, the colonel quietly said, "I'm Colonel Adams. Major Franklin and I are stationed at headquarters. A few others and I, but not Franklin, have been briefed regarding your former operation and your current setup planned for here in Heidelberg. We have been ordered to give you all the co-operation we can."

"Glad to hear that," Hogan responded.

"As I agreed earlier, the boy can stay the night. Tomorrow, contact your superiors and get their approval to make the arrangement permanent. If you get their okay, you'll hear no protests from me. Perhaps you guys will have more success at keeping him in line."

Hogan took a moment to glance over at the boy, who was still in Newkirk's grasp. "I hope so."

"Good luck. Now, the major and I have business elsewhere." Speaking louder now, Adams called, "Franklin!"

"Yes, sir," Franklin acknowledged.

"Time to move on."

Franklin rushed over to join Adams and the two of them continued on their way. Hogan returned to his men. LeBeau and Carter had picked up the things from the sidewalk.

"Let's get the rest of our stuff inside," Hogan ordered. "And Carter and Newkirk can take care of their guest." Then, noticing how dirty the boy looked, Hogan added, "Starting with a bath."

"Yes, sir," Carter agreed.

Still maintaining his grip on the boy, Newkirk forced him towards the entrance. Carter followed and the three of them went inside. Hogan remained behind, while LeBeau and Baker finished unloading the little that remained on the truck.

- - -

After running the water for the boy's bath, Carter returned to their living room, where Newkirk had the boy sitting on the sofa beside him. Speaking in German, Carter explained to the boy that they expected him to take a bath and would provide something clean for him to wear.

"Nein," protested the boy, leaping to his feet and heading towards the entry door.

Newkirk apprehended him again and forced him back towards the sofa. Exchanging glances with Carter, Newkirk stated, "What this chap needs is some discipline and I've got a good mind to turn him over me knee and give him some."

The boy stopped struggling and became quite pale. "No, please. I'll be good," he promised, almost in tears and speaking in English. "I'll be good."

"Newkirk, stop scaring the kid," Carter ordered.

Ignoring Carter, Newkirk snapped, "So, you could understand us the whole time."

The boy trembled slightly. "I'll be good," he insisted once more.

"See that you are." Newkirk slowly released his grip on the boy and this time the child stayed put. "Now, off to your bath with you. And you'd best be clean when you come out."

"Yes, sir," replied the boy meekly, as he headed towards the bathroom.

Carter walked over and started looking through his clothes. "I'll see if I can find one of my shirts that might work as a night shirt," he stated. "Tomorrow, if we find out the kid can stay, I'll see about shopping for something more appropriate."

After finding a suitable shirt, Carter took it to the bathroom, opened the door, and slipped it inside. Then, he returned, walked past Newkirk without a word, and headed for the kitchen.

Newkirk heard loud noises coming from the kitchen. It sounded like pots and cans being banged about louder than necessary. After a quick glance towards the bathroom to make sure Felix wasn't finished yet, Newkirk went to the kitchen and peered inside. "What do you think you're doing, mate?" he asked.

"Fixing some supper," Carter answered, bitterly. "Felix must be starving."

Newkirk was puzzled. "Something wrong?"

"Take a peek in the bathroom…quietly."

Newkirk left and did just that. A few moments later, he returned. "Blimey. No wonder the kid's scared. You going to ask him about that?"

Carter nodded. "After supper. Maybe he'll be a bit more relaxed by then."

- - -

Over an hour later, someone knocked at their door. Carter went to answer it and found Hogan standing there. "LeBeau's whipped together a quick dinner in my apartment. It's almost finished and everyone's gathering down there. You can come down whenever you're ready."

"We already ate…figured the kid was hungry," Carter solemnly told him. Then, an expression that surprised Hogan flickered across Carter's face.

"Something wrong?" Hogan asked.

"Colonel, there's something you need to see," Carter told him.

Puzzled by what had Carter so concerned, Hogan followed Carter to what was to have been Carter's bedroom. Felix was sleeping there now. Carter walked over to the boy's side and carefully raised the edge of the shirt he had loaned the kid. Hogan was aghast to see the ugly scars there. Not wanting to awaken the boy, they waited to speak until they had returned to the living room.

"His whole back is covered with marks like that," explained Carter, taking a seat in one of their easy chairs. As Hogan sat down in the other one, Carter continued, "His uncle considered him no more than slave labor. He worked him morning till night, was never satisfied with the kid's work and was always beating him. The poor kid was never allowed to eat till his aunt and uncle had had their fill. He got whatever was left. You should have seen him at supper, sir. He sat there with the food in front of him--probably starving--expecting me and Newkirk to eat all we wanted first. It took a long time to finally convince him that it was okay to eat when we did."

"Right," agreed Newkirk from where he was seated on the sofa. "We had long talk with the kid after supper and learned a lot. He can understand and speak fluent English by the way. His mother had been a schoolteacher and thought that knowledge important. Taught him from early childhood. She started teaching him French a few weeks before the Mannheim bombing so he knows a little of it, as well."

Carter nodded. "Like they told us earlier, both parents died during the Mannheim bombing so Felix Wagner went to live with his aunt and uncle--his mother's sister and her husband."

Even Hogan was pretty livid by this time. "Couldn't the woman have convinced her husband to be more lenient with the child…for the sake of her sister's memory?"

"According to Felix, she tried a few times," Carter replied. "But it only made matters worse."

A scowl appeared on Newkirk's face. "Right. He beat the lad even more severely. And the time she complained about the meal situation, the uncle withheld all food from the lad for two days. In the end, the woman gave up trying and let things remain as they were. As a result, the kid trusts no one."

Carter cast pleading eyes towards Hogan. "So you see, Colonel, we need to help him. You've just got to convince them to let him stay."

"All right, I'll see what I can do tomorrow," Hogan promised. "In the meantime, I suggest you fellows get some rest yourselves. There's a lot of work to do setting up our new operation and it looks like you'll be taking turns babysitting the kid."

"Yes, sir," Carter and Newkirk agreed almost in unison.

Hogan left and Newkirk headed for his bedroom. Carter took a quick peek into his room to make sure Felix was still sleeping. Then, he started preparing his bed on the sofa.

* * *

1 Let me go!


	3. Chapter 3: A Surprise for LeBeau

Hogan stopped by Klink and Frau Linkmeyer's apartment early the next morning. "Getting settled in?" he asked.

"Ja," Frau Linkmeyer replied. "There's still a few things to unpack but we'll take care of that today. Maybe rearrange the furniture a little."

Hogan noticed Klink's slight grimace at her last statement. "Good," Hogan responded. "That should keep you busy for a while. Until you have permission otherwise, I'd like for both of you to remain upstairs. A strict non-fraternization policy is currently in force pertaining to those over twelve. I don't want to call unnecessary attention to our operation by anyone discovering that you two are living above the bookstore."

"Understood," Frau Linkmeyer agreed.

"And if we need to contact you?" Klink wondered.

"Then, let Newkirk, Carter or Baker know. They'll get word to me."

Klink head dropped in disappointment. "Then, nothing's changed. I'm still a prisoner."

"Not exactly. And Frau Linkmeyer's also stuck up here," Hogan reminded him. After a quick glance at his watch, Hogan added, "Look, I have things to do this morning. I don't have time to stand here arguing. Just realize, there's a lot of anti-German feelings right now. It's for your safety, as well. Former POW camp Kommandants are currently near the bottom of the popularity list."

A trace of fear flashed across Klink's face. "You mean, I could be in danger?"

Hogan gave him a stern look. "Not if you're a good boy and stay upstairs like you're told."

Klink glared at Hogan. "Ha, ha. Very funny." Then, he shrugged. "Nevertheless, we'll stay upstairs like you say."

Hogan smiled and nodded. "Wise decision."

- - -

After leaving the bookstore, Hogan stopped by the American military headquarters first and met with his liaison there. He reported that they had finished relocating the operation and discussed the preliminary work they would be doing during the next several days in preparation for their first assignment. As a final order of business, he obtained permission for Felix to remain under Carter and Newkirk's care.

Hogan drove off in the direction of LeBeau's restaurant. There was one quick stop he had to make along the way. He had to pick up a surprise for the little Frenchman.

About twenty minutes later, he arrived at the restaurant and entered. He found LeBeau setting things up in the kitchen.

"Thought I'd drop in and check on your progress," Hogan told LeBeau.

"There's still a lot of work to do before I'm ready to open for business, mon Colonel," declared LeBeau.

Hogan nodded. "I figured there would be. That's why I've arranged a little help."

LeBeau seemed puzzled. "How? I thought Carter and Newkirk would be busy getting the bookstore ready…and Baker setting up the communication center."

"They are," Hogan agreed. "I found someone else. Of course, if you'd prefer to hire a replacement, it's fine with me." Hogan looked out into the dining area. "You can come in now," he said.

LeBeau could scarcely believe his eyes when Marie Bizet walked into the room. "Bonjour, Louis," she greeted with a smile, followed by a kiss on his cheek.

LeBeau was grinning even more than she. "Marie! You've come to help me. But I thought you were in France helping with the rebuilding. The colonel, he asked you to come?"

"Oui, and I could not refuse," Marie answered. "There are many people to help rebuild France. The work you have planned here is important. I have agreed to help."

"For how long?" asked LeBeau, fearing that it would only be a short-term arrangement.

"For as long as you need me…or wish me to stay," Marie replied.

"Or you can choose someone else," Hogan quipped, repeating his earlier offer.

LeBeau gave Hogan a dubious glance and a shake of his head. "Colonel, choose someone else? You've got to be joking."

Hogan grinned smugly. LeBeau had responded as anticipated. "Good. Then, I'll get out of the way and let you and your assistant get on with your work."

As Hogan started for the door, LeBeau called, "Colonel!" Hogan glanced back and LeBeau added, "Merci."

"Oui. Merci," agreed Marie.

After taking a moment to acknowledge their gratitude with an even wider grin and a nod, Hogan continued on his way.

- - -

As he and Frau Linkmeyer were finishing with the unpacking, Klink's eyes fell on his violin case. He opened it and pulled out the violin that was inside. Then, he reached into the case again. Noticing that it appeared empty, he took a closer look. The outcome was still the same. "That's strange," he stated.

Frau Linkmeyer glanced towards him. "What is?" she wondered.

"My bow seems to be missing. I thought I'd put it back the last time I used it."

Knowing that Hogan had swiped it, Frau Linkmeyer shrugged. "It'll probably turn up sooner or later."

Klink wasn't so sure. "Not if it got left behind. I suppose I shall have to buy a new one."

"But not before Hogan gives the okay to go out," Frau Linkmeyer warned.

Flopping down into his favorite armchair, a disappointed Klink agreed, "Ja…and I was so wanting to play a tune. It's been such a long time."

"And it looks like it will be even longer," a relieved Frau Linkmeyer declared. "So, put that thing away and get back over here. This isn't a time for loafing. We're not finished yet."

Klink shook his fist in the air. "If you expect me to say 'yes dear,' forget it."

Frau Linkmeyer would not be deterred. "Wil--Freidrich! Get back over here and get to work!" she cried in a shrill voice. "There's a few things I'd like to move."

As he reluctantly forced himself up from the chair, Klink responded, "All right, I'm coming. No need to get impatient." He received a silent glare in return as he made his way back to where Frau Linkmeyer was waiting.

- - -

Upon his return to the bookstore, Hogan found Carter and Newkirk downstairs working. He could see Carter near the back of the store, setting books up on one of the empty shelves. Carter had Felix at his side, handing him the books from an open box on the floor.

Newkirk, meanwhile, was working behind the counter near the front of the store. Hogan walked over to join him.

"How are things going with Felix?" he asked.

"All right, now, Gov'nor," replied Newkirk. "Had a spot of trouble this morning, though. Lad thought he'd sneak out before we were awake. Found out it's a bit hard to pull one over on the old master. Caught him before he headed out the door, mind you. Warned him that if he tried it again there'd be consequences."

Hogan was a little concerned. "Think you got through?"

Newkirk nodded. "I'd say so, sir. Reassured him that there'd be no beating. Let him know we were prepared to cuff him to the bed, if necessary, to keep him here."

Hogan was amused. "That the Newkirk philosophy of handling a problem child?"

"Whatever works, sir. We do have to keep him here…that is, if it's okay for him to stay."

"It is," Hogan assured him. "I've got official permission from headquarters. You're not really planning to cuff him to his bed, are you?"

"I'm hoping that won't be necessary," Newkirk answered. "But these are difficult times, sir. You've got to admit, it's better than letting him roam the streets."

"Good point," Hogan agreed. Then, the two of them headed back to join Felix and Carter.

"What'd they say, Colonel?" Carter asked, when they approached.

"He can stay as long you wish to assume responsibility," Hogan replied.

"Yipee!" yelled Carter, practically jumping for joy.

"Ja, gut," Felix responded, glancing almost affectionately at Carter, then casting an apprehensive look Newkirk's way. "Good."

Hogan could not miss this little exchange. It appeared that Newkirk had Felix cowed for now. He hoped he was right, as he recalled that a Kommandant had once felt the same way about the prisoners in his camp.

- - -

Late that afternoon, LeBeau paused and took a look around. He and Marie had accomplished a lot. "Let's call it a day," he suggested.

"Oui," Marie agreed. "I need to find a room and get settled in."

"Nonsense. You're staying here," protested LeBeau.

"That would hardly look appropriate," Marie stated. "We're not married."

"You're staying here," LeBeau insisted. "You can have the apartment upstairs. I'll fix up a cot in the backroom."

Marie shook her head. "Look, I don't want to put you out."

"You are not putting me out, mon Cherie," LeBeau assured her, putting his arms around her and giving her a quick kiss. Then, he placed a finger on her lips to silence any further protests. "I'm happy to do it. Besides, a hotel would be too expensive."

Marie couldn't argue that point. "All right," she conceded. "Merci."

"Let me help you with your bags," offered LeBeau, as he headed into the dining area to a spot near the counter where Marie had left her suitcases. He picked them up and headed for the stairs.

"Merci, again," acknowledged Marie, as she followed him towards her new residence.


	4. Chapter 4: Not That Kind of a Movie

**Warning:** Much of this chapter deals with reference to the Holocaust, some of it in detail.

- - -

The next three weeks passed quickly for the heroes. They were busy setting up their new businesses and their hidden bases of operation.

Finally, Hogan decided it was time to call the entire group together to cover some important details.

Hoping to start the evening on a lighter note to offset the unpleasantness that would come later, Hogan asked LeBeau to prepare a special dinner for the occasion. Then, he contacted all the necessary parties and asked them to gather at his apartment.

Klink and Frau Linkmeyer were the first to arrive. LeBeau and Marie were finishing up in the kitchen.

"I'm glad you're early," Hogan told Frau Linkmeyer. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Yes?" Frau Linkmeyer responded, wondering what it could possibly be.

"After dinner, I'd like for you to take Felix to your apartment and look after him for a while. We have some important details to cover. We'll fill you in on anything you miss."

"All right, I'll keep him occupied," Frau Linkmeyer agreed.

"Thank you," acknowledged Hogan. "Part of what we must cover, you'll be glad you missed."

"It's that bad," guessed Klink.

"Yeah," Hogan said, solemnly. "But we'll cover it later. Let's get comfortable while we wait for the others."

Hogan led them to the sofa and easy chairs that stood near the fireplace. He motioned for them to sit on the sofa. After they'd done so, he sat in an easy chair nearby.

From where he was seated, Klink had a good view of the fireplace and mantel. Something caught his eye. He stood up and hurried towards the fireplace.

Noticing Klink's movement, Hogan moved to join him. "Cold?" he asked.

"No," answered Klink, eyeing the object he'd notice earlier. Then, he glanced at Hogan. "Hogan, what is my violin bow doing on your mantel?"

"Souvenir," Hogan suggested, nonchalantly. "A memento of Stalag 13 and its Kommandant."

Klink quickly reached out and grabbed his bow. "Well, it's mine and you can't have it," he declared. "Find something else to remind you of the camp. And you can have a photo of me."

Hogan shook his head. "Somehow, it wouldn't be the same."

Klink was quite adamant. "Well, it will have to do. This bow is mine and I need it."

Frau Linkmeyer came over to join them. "You've located your missing bow, I see," she observed.

"Yes. Now, I can play us a few tunes when we get home," Klink stated, as he headed back towards the sofa.

Frau Linkmeyer glanced disapprovingly at Hogan. "Couldn't you have found a better spot to keep it?" she quietly asked.

Hogan shrugged. He'd considered the mantel the ideal spot…made the bow seem like a trophy, of sorts. And now, his trophy was gone and they would all have to listen to Klink's noise. Finally, he replied, "I'll try to do better next time."

"If there is a next time," remarked Frau Linkmeyer, as she started back for her spot beside Klink.

They had only been seated for a few minutes when there was another knock at the door. Hogan answered it and this time it was Schultz. As soon as Schultz entered the room, he sniffed the air. "Smells like LeBeau is cooking something special in the kitchen," he said. "Something wunderbar."

"Yeah, Schultz, I think you'll like it," Hogan confirmed. Of course, he figured Schultz would think almost anything smelled delicious. "Why don't you join the rest of us by the fireplace?"

"All right," agreed Schultz, as he followed Hogan and then took a seat in the other armchair. Schultz stared at Klink for a moment, puzzled. "Pardon my asking, former Kommandant, but why are you carrying your violin bow instead of your riding crop?"

Klink glared in Hogan's direction. "Because someone wanted it for a souvenir, that's why."

Schultz glanced back and forth between Hogan and Klink, then seemed to reach a decision. "This is one of those times I think I should know nothing…NOTHING."

Hogan grinned and nodded. "You're probably right, Schultz. So, how are things with your family?"

"They are glad that I'm finally home," Schultz replied. "But, Colonel Hogan, do you have any idea when we can convert my factory back to a toy factory?"

"We'll get started on it as soon as we can," Hogan promised. "We've been pretty busy getting the rest of the operation organized since the move. There's also the non-fraternization policy in effect. Once that has been lifted, it will simplify things. In the meantime, we must move carefully so as not to expose the operation."

"I see," said Schultz, sounding a little disappointed.

"Till then, enjoy the free time you have with your family," Hogan suggested. "You'll be pretty busy once we begin."

Baker arrived after that. Less than two more minutes had passed before there was another knock. Hogan answered it and this time it was Carter, Newkirk and Felix.

While Hogan was introducing Schultz to Felix, LeBeau and Marie entered the room. "Dinner is ready," announced LeBeau. "But first, there is something Marie and I would like to tell you. I, Louis LeBeau, have asked Marie Bizet to marry me."

Marie was smiling as she stepped closer and took hold of LeBeau's hand. "And I said yes," she confirmed.

Hogan walked over to join them. "Congratulations," he offered. "So, when's the date?"

"Two weeks from tomorrow," answered LeBeau. "And we'd like for you to give the bride away, mon colonel."

"I'd be proud to."

The others offered their congratulations, as well. Then, LeBeau ordered, "All right, mes amis. We spent a lot of time preparing dinner and wouldn't want it to get cold. Take your places at the table, s'il vous plaît."

The group went to the table and LeBeau and Marie headed to the kitchen to serve the meal.

- - -

After dinner, Frau Linkmeyer took Felix and left, as arranged. Hogan asked the others to find a seat in the living room. Then, he proceeded to set up a projector on a small table. When he was almost finished, he asked Carter to set up the screen.

"Oh, boy, a movie!" exclaimed Carter. "You don't happen to have any popcorn, do you, sir…I mean, it just doesn't seem--"

"Carter, it's not that kind of a movie," Hogan told him, definitely wishing that it could have been. "Turn out the lights and have a seat." Once Carter had sat down, Hogan continued, "Part of the new operation is going to involve tracking down suspected war criminals. This film will demonstrate why."

The group watched as the film showed victims of several of the concentration camps. They saw the emaciated bodies, skin loosely hanging over the victims' bones. They saw survivors, who had been rescued by the Allied troops and appeared almost as pitiful as their dead peers.

As they continued to watch, they were shown the inside of one of the gas chambers and the ovens where the victims had been cremated. Other shots revealed piles of bodies that had been thrown into mass graves and the vast array of objects that had been salvaged from the victims, several of which clearly had belonged to children.

Carter had seen more than he wanted. He rushed from the room, opened the door, and headed outside into the night. Newkirk quickly stood and prepared to follow. "I'll keep an eye on him, sir," he promised Hogan. "See that he gets back safely."

"Okay," Hogan agreed. "Dismissed."

Newkirk left the room in Carter's wake. Deciding that they had all seen enough, Hogan turned off the projector and had Baker turn on the lights.

LeBeau and Marie were sitting very close to one another, firmly grasping each others hand. "Filthy Bosche," hissed LeBeau.

Schultz was sitting there biting his lip, unable to keep the tears from glistening in his eyes. "The children," he mumbled. "They killed the children, too."

Baker remained silent but Hogan could see that he was troubled.

Klink was obviously shaken too. "I'd heard talk of the camps but I didn't know it was that bad," he insisted.

"With the SS running them, what did you expect?" countered Hogan.

"Maybe you should show it to General Burkhalter," suggested Klink. "Let him see how things were."

Hogan stared intently at Klink. "He knows," Hogan declared. "He's been to the camps before. Frau Linkmeyer witnessed some of the atrocities, remember."

"Ja," Klink admitted, then sat there silently reflecting on all he'd been told.

- - -

Outside, Newkirk followed Carter into the darkness of the alley adjoining the bookstore. Carter fell to his knees on the ground and proceeded to lose every bite of the delicious meal LeBeau had prepared. Newkirk stepped up beside him and put his hand on Carter's shoulder.

Once Carter had gained a little control he glanced up at Newkirk and pitifully uttered one word. "Why?"

Newkirk grimly shook his head. "Madness…hatred…the feeling of power," he responded, trying to guess the motives behind it all.

"So many deaths…so much suffering," moaned Carter. He hesitated a moment and closed his eyes, as if that could erase the horrible scenes from his mind. Then, he opened them again, and as a tear trickled down each cheek, he glanced back up at Newkirk. "We were lucky."

His hand still on Carter's shoulder, Newkirk solemnly agreed. "Yes, mate. I guess maybe we were."

- - -

Carter and Newkirk finally went inside to join the others. "Feeling better?" asked Hogan, when they entered.

"Not really," answered Carter.

Hogan nodded. "Understandable. But believe me, those monsters responsible will pay. The occupying troops are going to hunt them down and try them as the war criminals they are."

"Their victims got no trial," stated LeBeau, coldly.

"But they will," Hogan insisted. "The world will see justice prevail. As I mentioned earlier, we're going to help. There may be times when apprehending the suspect will mean going undercover. We've had a lot of experience in that area and I'm hoping Klink, Frau Linkmeyer and Schultz will also lend a hand when necessary."

"You can count on me," agreed Schultz, almost immediately. "Anyone who would slaughter children…"

"Thank you," Hogan acknowledged, as he transferred his attention to Klink.

"I'll consider it," Klink promised.

"He'll consider it," echoed Newkirk in a sarcastic tone.

Klink's eyes flashed momentarily at Newkirk, then he glanced Hogan's way. "I've always tried to be loyal and I thought we were right," he declared. "But this…it's so sudden…I just have to have some time to think about it."

"All right," Hogan conceded. "Considering what we just saw, we're all pretty emotional right now. Let's say we call it a night and discuss this some more later. And Klink, you can let me know what you decide."

- - -

Klink and Frau Linkmeyer were alone in their apartment. Carter and Newkirk had picked up Felix a few minutes before. Frau Linkmeyer sat on the sofa, knitting. She glanced up and looked over at Klink, who was sitting in his favorite armchair, staring blankly into space. Trouble by his silence, she said, "I thought you were going to play something on your violin."

"Not now. I'm not in the mood for music," he explained. He continued to gaze at the space in front of him a moment longer, then glanced her way. "I understand why you helped the Allies. And I don't consider you a traitor."

Frau Linkmeyer tried to manage a weak smile but failed miserably. "I'm glad to hear that, Wilhelm," she responded, oblivious to the fact that she hadn't used his new identity.

"Hogan showed us what went on in those camps. It's something I won't forget…can't forget." Klink's eyes dropped momentarily to the floor, then raised back up to meet hers. "He asked for my help and he shall have it."


	5. Chapter 5: First Mission in Heidelberg

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," the chaplain told LeBeau. Amid the cheers of his fellow heroes, LeBeau did just that.

Considering the nature of their operation, they'd asked the chaplain from military headquarters to perform the ceremony and had held the event at LeBeau's restaurant. That was where they had planned to have the reception. Although the military was gradually relaxing its non-fraternization policy, Hogan thought it best to keep the guest list small since Klink, Frau Linkmeyer and Schultz would be present. Until they had Schultz's toy factory operational and had their full cover established, he wanted to minimize the number of people who might connect the three Germans with his new setup. Only a few members of LeBeau and Marie's respective families and a few of their contacts at headquarters had been invited.

Even though they were the ones getting married, LeBeau and Marie had fixed the food for the reception. Hogan had suggested they let the others do it, but LeBeau had vetoed that idea.

"I can picture it now," LeBeau had said. "People will ask the guests how our wedding was and they will say 'the food was terrible.' I'd like for them to have good memories of our wedding. Marie and I, too. We also will be eating the food."

"Good point," Hogan had agreed. "All right. You two can prepare the food and the others can serve and clean up."

"Sounds good, mon Colonel," LeBeau had conceded.

Now, LeBeau was glad he had stood his ground. The reception was going smoothly and he had heard several good comments about the affair.

People continued to enjoy the food and the company and offer their congratulations to the happy couple for quite some time. Finally, Hogan and the rest of the crew stepped closer to LeBeau and Marie. "You two had better go change and get ready to go," Hogan told them.

"Go where?" LeBeau wondered. "We have a restaurant to open in a few days."

"It will keep for another week," Hogan assured him. "As of now, you're on a week's leave." LeBeau looked prepared to argue, so Hogan firmly added, "I insist. We took up a collection and reserved the honeymoon suite for the week--in Paris."

LeBeau and Marie were both surprised. "Paris!"

Hogan was grinning ear to ear. "Yes, Paris. Enjoy yourselves. Visit your families…whatever you want to do. Just have fun. And I don't want to see you back here before the week's up."

"Oui, mon Colonel. Merci," acknowledged LeBeau.

Marie nodded. "Oui. Merci."

The two of them left for a few minutes. Before long, they returned in their traveling clothes.

Newkirk tapped on a glass with a spoon. "Okay, everybody, gather round," he announced. "The bride has to throw her bouquet before they leave."

The few unmarried women crowded close as Marie tossed her bouquet. It soared over their heads and went right to Frau Linkmeyer, who with Klink at her side, was standing just behind the younger ladies.

Hogan stepped closer to them. "You know what this means," he quietly declared.

Klink glared in his direction. "Nothing…absolutely nothing. It's just a silly superstition."

With a smirk on his face and a nod, Hogan insisted, "We'll see."

"You planned this," Klink sourly accused.

"No, but I wish I had," admitted Hogan, as he started forward to see LeBeau and Marie off. "Carter is waiting with Felix in the staff car out front," he told them. "He will drive you to the train station. Enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks for everything," said Marie.

LeBeau nodded his agreement. "And we'll see you next week. Au revoir."

As LeBeau and Marie climbed into the waiting staff car, their guests followed them outside and gathered on the sidewalk just outside the restaurant. "Au revoir!" they all cried, waving as the car pulled away from the curb.

The guests returned inside. "I must be leaving now," Schultz told Hogan. "There are some things I need to do at home."

"All right, Schultz. Thanks for coming," Hogan acknowledged.

Schultz started for the door. "Hey, Schultzy! Just a minute!" called Newkirk from just inside the kitchen. Schultz stopped and less than a minute later, Newkirk entered carrying a plate which held seven slices of wedding cake. "For the wife and Kinder," Newkirk explained. "And a second helping for yourself."

Schultz's eyes beamed with delight. "Danke, Newkirk. My family and I will enjoy this."

"Thought you might," stated Newkirk as he turned and headed back towards the kitchen. Schultz took his plate of goodies and left.

Most of the other guests also left within the next few minutes. Soon, only Hogan, Newkirk, Baker, Klink and Frau Linkmeyer remained. Newkirk and Baker were in the kitchen cleaning up, but Hogan called them back out front.

"Yes, sir. Something up?" wondered Newkirk, as they came out to join them.

"I wanted to wait till LeBeau had gone," declared Hogan. "Otherwise, he'd have never left for his honeymoon."

Newkirk's eyes locked with Hogan's. "We have a mission, Gov'nor," he concluded.

"We have a mission," Hogan confirmed. "Everyone have a seat." Hogan gestured towards a table near the kitchen door. Once they had all been seated, Hogan continued, "Someone needs to keep an eye on Felix. Carter can take care of it this time." He paused a moment to glance at first Klink, then Frau Linkmeyer. "You two agreed to help. I trust you are still prepared and haven't changed your minds."

"Ja," responded Frau Linkmeyer. "I'm ready."

"Ja," agreed Kink, hesitantly. "This isn't going to be dangerous, is it?"

"It could be," Hogan answered. "But most of our missions have some degree of risk. You're not planning to chicken out, are you?"

"Well…no…" stammered Klink. "I'd just like to be alive when it's over."

"I'll do my best," Hogan promised. "Trust me."

"If I'm not, I'll never speak to you again."

Hogan ignored Klink's last comment. "A suspected war criminal, an SS major named Ernst Neuhaus, is believed to have been spotted in this area. His dossier is filled with all sorts of atrocities that he has committed in service, many of them quite recent. We'd like to confirm his identity and if it is indeed Major Neuhaus, apprehend him. That's where Klink and Frau Linkmeyer can prove helpful. Both have crossed paths with Major Neuhaus in the past."

Klink was puzzled. "I don't recall meeting any Major Neuhaus," he declared.

"His first assignment was under your command," explained Hogan. "Between the wars…before the SS was established."

Klink sat deep in thought for a moment, then stated, "Oh, you're talking about Lieutenant Neuhaus--he was only a lieutenant then. A troublemaker. Quite vindictive."

"Just the type the SS would seek to recruit."

"Ja. And you want us to meet with him?"

"Not exactly. He's going to receive a bogus message from one of his former associates, an SS member headquarters is currently holding for trial. You two are to be undercover as patrons of the café. When he shows up, it will be arranged for him to be seated at a table near you. That should give you the opportunity to examine him closely. If you believe the guy is Neuhaus, you'll give a prearranged signal to let us know. Then, Newkirk and Baker will follow him and take him into custody at an opportune moment."

With a look of conviction, Frau Linkmeyer nodded. "Ja. I've seen the major a few times. He was at some of the military gatherings I attended with Albert. You could almost sense his harshness and cruelty and I found it revolting. I will know if it is him."

"Good," proclaimed Hogan. "We'll have the message delivered first thing in the morning and have him go to the café for lunch. If it is Neuhaus, the sooner we can grab him, the better. We don't want to risk him slipping away."

- - -

Shortly before noon the following day, Klink and Frau Linkmeyer were having lunch at the sidewalk café. They had been eating for a few minutes when the waitress seated their suspect two tables away. Klink pretended to be reading the newspaper while he ate, glancing every once in a while from behind it to obeserve their target. Frau Linkmeyer had fixed her hair differently from normal and had worn a scarf on her head. Hogan had also given her a pair of eyeglasses to wear to complete her disguise.

They watched as the waitress brought Neuhaus a sandwich and something to drink. As he ate his lunch, Neuhaus kept glancing impatiently at his watch. He waited a few more minutes, then called the waitress over. "You're sure no one has asked for Herr Weissmann?" they heard him ask.

"Nein," was the waitress' answer. "If they do, I will send them over."

Neuhaus checked his watch once more. "He's twenty minutes late," he declared. "I'll wait another ten. If he's not here by then, I'm leaving. Should he show after that, tell him I couldn't wait any longer."

"Jawohl, Herr Weissmann," the waitress promised, as she left to return to her other duties.

Frau Linkmeyer glanced at Klink. "It's definitely him," she quietly announced. "After hearing his voice, I have no doubts."

Klink nodded. There was something about the tone of Neuhaus' voice that he couldn't forget either. "Ja. It's him," he agreed.

Then, they called the waitress over to their table. "Bring me a large slice of your German chocolate cake," Klink ordered.

"A piece for me too, bitte," added Frau Linkmeyer.

"Jawohl," responded the waitress as she left to get their dessert.

From his table near the fringes of the café, Hogan took a sip of his coffee as he watched the waitress return with their plates. He could see that they both had ordered the cake instead of the apple strudel. That meant that both of them believed the suspect was Neuhaus. He quickly paid for his meal, then walked a short distance down the block.

On the other side of the street, he could see Newkirk and Baker pretending to be holding a conversation. Once it was clear that they had seen him, Hogan gave a slight nod of his head and Newkirk nodded back.

When Neuhaus left a few minutes later, Newkirk and Baker stealthily followed him for about a block and a half. Once they had reached a relatively secluded area, they quietly slipped up behind him."

"Halt," ordered Newkirk. The man started to reach towards his pocket, but Newkirk already had a gun in his hand, which he proceeded to wave in the man's face as he added, "And keep your hands still."

"Was ist los? A robbery? I have little money," the man insisted.

"We know who you are, Neuhaus," Newkirk told him. "And American headquarters has a cell just waiting to accommodate you."

"You confuse me with someone else," Neuhaus protested. "My name is Weissmann, not Neuhaus."

"We'll let the courts decide." Newkirk could notice the man tensing up, as if he was considering resistance. He waved the gun even more menacingly. "Go ahead and try something. I'm an expert marksman. From this distance, I could shoot your kneecaps off and you could spend what time you have left in a wheelchair."

The man glared coldly at Newkirk. "Too bad you weren't a guest at my camp. I'd have taught you to respect your superiors."

Newkirk returned the gaze with one just as icy. "Like you did your victims?"

Neuhaus realized that his last comment confirmed what they seemed to already know. He threw all pretense aside. "They were only Jews," he stated, as if his victims were nothing.

Baker took a pair of cuffs and roughly cuffed the man's hands behind his back. As he did so, he hissed, "I know all about racist attitudes like yours. I've dealt with it plenty of times before--just not as extreme. They were people, with families who loved and needed them. And the children…they deserved the chance to grow up."

"They were Jews," repeated Neuhaus, just as adamant as before.

Hogan drove up in one of the trucks they'd brought with them from camp. While Newkirk kept Neuhaus covered, Baker gave their prisoner a shove towards the truck. "Get moving," he ordered, harshly. "The cell's there waiting for you…and after your trial, a noose."

Having little choice, Neuhaus climbed into the back of the truck and Newkirk and Baker followed. Once they were inside, Hogan pulled away from the curb and headed off in the direction of the American military base to deliver their prisoner. Their first mission in Heidelberg had been a complete success.


	6. Chapter 6: Approaching Danger

It was mid-afternoon nearly two weeks later, early in August. Carter, Newkirk and Felix were in the bookstore. It had been open for a week now. They were waiting patiently behind the counter while two shoppers were currently browsing for something to read.

After a few minutes, the bell on the door sounded as someone else entered. Glancing in that direction, Carter could see that it was Schultz. Leaving Felix with Newkirk, Carter quickly made his way over to the former sergeant. The two of them conversed quietly for a moment. Then, loud enough to be heard by the other patrons, Carter said, "I think we have what you're looking for. If you'll follow me."

As Carter turned to lead Schultz to the back of the store and their hidden entrance, he noticed that Newkirk, with Felix in tow, was making his way towards the other customers to draw their interest towards the books near the front.

When they reached the back, Carter opened a door and took Schultz into their storage room. He went to the far wall and open a secret entrance that revealed stairs leading below. Carter gestured for Schultz to head down. Schultz started to walk down the stairs and Carter followed.

Once they had descended, Carter led Schultz down a short corridor. Then, he opened a door and took him into their main headquarters. Baker was seated at a desk near the radio, in case they should receive any important communication. He was making a list of some kind on the sheet of paper in front of him. Glancing up when they entered, Baker said, "The colonel is waiting in his office. He said to send you right in."

"Thanks," acknowledged Carter, as he led Schultz toward another door, which he opened and they entered.

Hogan had been sitting behind his desk. When they entered, he stood and walked over to join them. "Schultz, glad you could make it," he stated.

"You wanted to see me, Colonel Hogan," Shultz responded.

"Yeah, have a seat," invited Hogan, indicating one of the two chairs in front of his desk. Schultz sat down in one of them and Carter took the other. Hogan returned to his seat behind the desk. Once they had all been seated, Hogan continued, "As you know, Carter and Newkirk opened the bookstore last week. In two days, LeBeau will be opening his restaurant."

Grinning, Schultz nodded with enthusiasm. "Ja. He sent me a special invitation."

Hogan grinned back. "He figured you'd enjoy it. Just make sure you leave some food for the rest of us."

"Of course," Schultz promised. "My stomach is not THAT big."

"I know. I was only joking," Hogan explained. "But now, let's get down to business and my reason for asking you here. With work on both the bookstore and restaurant now complete, we can turn our attention to restoring your toy factory to the business it once was."

Schultz was beaming with delight at that news. The look on his face was priceless; so much, in fact, that Carter produced a hidden camera and took a picture.

"You really mean it?" Schultz breathed. "For real?"

"Yeah, Schultz, for real," Hogan answered. "I called you here so we can start discussing the initial plans today. Then, we can begin work on the factory the first of next week."

Overflowing with gratitude, Schultz declared, "Colonel Hogan, I don't know how to thank you. My family will be so pleased."

"You already have," Hogan solemnly admitted. "When you agreed to be part of the operation. While we have our main base here, we also have a small, auxiliary one at the restaurant and will build one at your factory. I hope you don't mind."

Schultz was puzzled. "After all you've done for me, Colonel Hogan, how could I mind?"

Hogan opened the top drawer on his desk and pulled out a notepad and pencil. "Good. Then, let's get started."

- - -

After spending over an hour on the preliminary planning, Hogan finally called the meeting to a close. Carter and Schultz left to return upstairs. Hogan sat at his desk for a few minutes longer, then stood and headed for the door. He stopped at Baker's desk. "How's Burkhalter today?" he asked.

"Like usual," Baker answered. "And no change in attitude."

Hogan sighed in frustration. "All right. I guess it's time I paid him another visit."

Hogan left their headquarters and headed further down the corridor to another section. It held a few small detaining cells, should they need them, and the special furnished one where they housed Burkhalter. Having been quite busy lately, it had been over two weeks since Hogan had last seen Burkhalter. Baker and Newkirk had kept the former general under observation and had seen to his needs.

Now, Hogan approached Burkhalter's cell, hoping this time he might succeed where he'd failed before. Upon entering the cell, Hogan found Burkhalter sitting in a chair, listening to a radio program. He went over and turned it off.

"We need to talk," Hogan told him.

"Nothing you say could possibly interest me," remarked Burkhalter.

Hogan stepped closer to a spot inches from Burkhalter's chair and crossed his arms in front of himself. Towering over Burkhalter, he declared, "It doesn't matter. We're going to talk anyway. I see you've been listening to the radio. You should have heard that they continue to apprehend suspected war criminals throughout the country. You should consider yourself fortunate that you're not one of them--that you're not being held for trial and a probable date with the hangman's noose. Instead of shunning your sister, you should be thanking her for what she's done."

"I have no sister," insisted Burkhalter. "That woman is a traitor. To the Third Reich and to me. I have nothing to say to her."

"That is why I refuse to bring her here…have talked her out of coming. She asks about you frequently. Has even suggested a visit from time to time. But I will not subject her to your cruel indifference. She has been hurt enough."

Burkhalter remained just as stubborn. "That's fine with me. I have no desire to see her."

Slowly shaking his head, Hogan frowned at Burkhalter. "You know, I can almost pity you. You've lost a great deal more than just the war. If you ever come to your senses, let me know."

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," Burkhalter obstinately muttered, as Hogan headed for the door.

In frustration, Hogan started back down the hallway. This time had proven no more successful than any of the others.

- - -

Time passed quickly for the heroes. LeBeau's restaurant opened and they began to restore Schultz's factory. For over four weeks they worked towards getting it ready, whenever they could spare time from their own businesses and from the operation's missions. During that time, they apprehended two more war criminals, Newkirk was called upon to open a safe which contained important documents, and they acted as courier on a few occasions, transferring secret information using certain books in the bookstore.

Now, as they approached mid-September, Hogan figured they should have the toy factory operational within two weeks. Except for Burkhalter's stubborn stance regarding his sister, things seemed to be going quite smoothly.

Unbeknownst to them, however, danger was lurking nearby. Deep in the forest near Eberbach, Gestapo Major Hochstetter quietly slipped back into his camp. With Germany's surrender, his rank would mean nothing but he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, he would always be Major Hochstetter and would act accordingly.

He'd just returned from a reconnaissance trip to town, where he'd heard of more people, whom the Allies called 'war criminals,' being arrested. While he figured it was only a matter of time before he was taken as well, he decided that he must be even more vigilant. He needed to stay free until he had taken care of a few things.

Hochstetter sat down on the ground, reached into one of his pockets and pulled out two photos. He sat there for several minutes, glaring at them intensely. One of them was Colonel Hogan and the other Kommandant Klink--the two men he considered largely responsible for Germany's downfall. Considering what went on at Stalag 13 during the final days of the war, he believed he'd been proven right. Hogan was the most dangerous man in all Germany. He'd successfully led his fellow prisoners into taking over the camp. Both General Burkhalter and Klink had disappeared, Klink supposedly transferred to the Russian front by Burkhalter, with only the charred remains of the general's car ever discovered. His last known act had been to appoint Klink's successor, a Colonel Braun.

Shortly before the surrender, Hochstetter had learned from reliable sources that it was rumored that Hogan had taken both officers prisoner and had one of his own men play the role of Colonel Braun. This infuriated Hochstetter even more as, under his recommendation, the German High Command had promoted Braun to general and had named him as Burkhalter's successor.

When Hochstetter had learned that Hogan had taken over the camp, he'd warned the prisoner that he would pay and that was one promise he intended to keep. And he'd see Klink pay too. If that fool hadn't been so incompetent, Hogan would never had succeeded.

Hochstetter had also heard talk that indicated that Burkhalter's sister, Gertrude Linkmeyer, may have turned traitor and assisted the Allies. If that were the case, he'd see that she paid for that decision. And, if General Braun was indeed one of Hogan's men, he'd rue the day he tried to make a fool of Major Wolfgang Hochstetter.

That was why he cautiously showed the photos to select individuals in the towns he visited and would continue to do so until he had located his prey. He just hoped that he wasn't searching in vain, that his prey still remained in Germany. Then, the Glorious Third Reich would be avenged.


	7. Chapter 7: Reluctant Betrayal

September 14th had started out as a beautiful day. It was sunny and the temperature was mild, a nice day to be outdoors. That afternoon, Felix had asked for permission to play at a nearby park. He'd been allowed to go there alone on a couple other occasions so had no problems getting Newkirk and Carter to agree.

"Just make sure you're back in time for supper," Carter said.

"And no stealing," Newkirk added.

"Right," agreed Felix, quickly leaving the bookstore before either of them had a chance to change their minds.

At the park, Felix played for over an hour and still had almost two before he needed to be home. He paused for bit and sat down on the grass to rest. As he looked around the park, he could see that the one family who had also decided to visit the park that day had left. Then, two squirrels playing in a nearby tree caught his attention and he became totally immersed in watching their antics. He was so immersed that he did not notice that he was no longer alone. That was why he practically jumped when a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Well…well…well," he heard the voice say. "If it isn't Herr Becker's brat."

Glancing up, Felix recognized the man almost instantly. He couldn't remember the man's name. He only knew that the guy had been a friend of his uncle's. Having always been terrified of the man, Felix tried to stand and make his escape. The man must have guessed his intentions, for as Felix rose to his feet, the man reached out and grabbed him.

"I'm your uncle's friend. Major Hochstetter, Gestapo. You remember me, don't you?" Hochstetter asked.

"Ja," answered Felix, unable to keep his voice from trembling.

This seemed to please Hochstetter. "You live around here now, do you?"

"Ja," replied Felix, hesitantly once more.

Hochstetter smiled evilly. "Gut. Then, you should have seen a lot of what goes on around here…seen a lot of people. We need to find a better spot to talk, somewhere where we won't be disturbed." Hochstetter glanced around the park and noticed some bushes a short distance away. "There," he decided, as he started to lead Felix in that direction.

While he was being forced along, a desperate Felix searched vainly for someone who might help but they were still the only ones present. He had no choice but to comply to Hochstetter's wishes. Once they were behind the bushes, Hochstetter ordered, "Now, sit." Timidly, Felix did as directed.

Hochstetter reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of photos. "I'm here searching for enemies of the state. Perhaps you've seen them." Hochstetter handed Felix the photos and watched as the boy silently examined the photos of Klink and Hogan. Though the boy still said nothing, Hochstetter thought he observed a glimmer of recognition in the boy's eyes. "So, you have seen them," Hochstetter guessed. The boy remained silent so Hochstetter slapped the gloves he was holding in his right hand against the palm of his left in a threatening manner. "Answer me!"

"J-J-Ja," Felix finally managed to stammer.

"Gut, then you will show me where," Hochstetter demanded, pulling Felix to his feet. The boy hesitated, so Hochstetter shoved him back towards the park exit. "Schnell! And don't try anything or I could make things most unpleasant."

As they walked towards the street, Felix quietly bit his lip in an attempt to hold back the tears. He did not want to betray his friends but he'd heard tales of the Gestapo, especially from his uncle. They hurt people and killed them. He didn't want to be hurt anymore and he didn't want to die. After all, he was only ten years old.

Hochstetter had a car parked near the park entrance. He ordered Felix inside. "Which way?" he asked. Felix pointed in the direction of the bookstore and Hochstetter pulled away from the curb. Guided by Felix, Hochstetter soon pulled the car to a stop at an empty spot just on the other side of the bookstore's alley.

Pointing towards the bookstore, Felix said, "They live in the apartments upstairs and behind the bookstore."

Hochstetter quickly surveyed the area. He wanted to both surprise the men and avoid drawing attention to himself. Therefore, he decided to remain in the car for the moment and keep the place under surveillance. Glancing at Felix, he declared, "You may go. But you'd better not have lied to me. And not a word about this to anyone."

"Ja, Herr Major," Felix responded, opening the door and leaving as fast as possible. With Major Hochstetter watching, Felix couldn't go to the bookstore so he ran across the street and hid in a secluded area there, one where he had a good view of the street. He waited to see what happened.

Except for an occasional passerby, nothing occurred for the next fifty minutes. Then, a staff car pulled up in front of the bookstore. Frau Linkmeyer had been shopping and reached inside to grab her bags. As she pulled them from the car, Hochstetter crept up behind her. "General Burkhalter's sister," he sneered. "Your brother's been missing for months. I've heard rumors that you've turned traitor. Perhaps you can shed some light on the subject, eh?"

Frau Linkmeyer dropped her bags and prepared to run. Before she could, Hochstetter grabbed her arm. "Not so fast, gnädige Frau. You're coming with me. Somewhere more private. Somewhere we can talk."

From inside the bookstore, Carter noticed what was going on. As Frau Linkmeyer struggled with Hochstetter, Carter ran outside to try to help. Hochstetter saw him coming and recognized him as one of Hogan's men. He pulled a gun from his pocket and fired, hitting Carter in the shoulder. Carter fell to the ground momentarily and blood could be seen seeping from the wound.

Still holding on to Frau Linkmeyer, Hochstetter turned the gun to Frau Linkmeyer's head and addressed Carter. "To my car now! The one just beyond the alley. You drive. Try anything and she dies." Carter slowly started to rise. Hochstetter could see some people approaching from down the street, probably drawn by the gunfire. More vehemently, he snarled, "Schnell!"

"All right, just don't hurt her," Carter pleaded as he hurried towards Hochstetter's car.

While Carter opened the door and took his seat behind the wheel, Hochstetter forced Frau Linkmeyer to get in back and he followed, the gun still inches from her head. "Now, drive. The Eberbach road. And if we're stopped, you both die."

With his shoulder causing him considerable pain, Carter pulled away from the curb and drove where instructed as quickly as he could without causing unnecessary attention. He figured Hochstetter planned to kill them in the end anyway, but as long as they could postpone the inevitable, there was a good chance that Colonel Hogan might rescue them.

From across the street, Felix watched them go, the tears streaming down his face. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He'd only told where Colonel Hogan and Herr Vogel(1) lived because he didn't want to die. But he didn't want Carter or Frau Vogel to die either. Both of them had been so nice to him.

Felix walked across the street and found the bookstore deserted. None of the others were there. Not knowing what to do, he sat down behind the counter to wait for their return. He didn't have long to wait. A few minutes later, one of the trucks pulled up out front. Hogan, Klink, Newkirk and Baker got out. The four of them had gone to do some work at Schultz's factory, having left Carter behind to mind the store. They paused when they spotted the bags on the sidewalk, then headed inside.

As soon as they'd entered, Felix sobbed, "Es tut mir leid(2). Es tut mir leid."

The men headed over to the counter. Hogan had a bad feeling about this. "Where's Carter?" he asked. "And what are those bags doing on the sidewalk?"

"He has them," answered a distraught Felix. "And he shot Carter."

Hogan's concern deepened. "Who?"

"The Gestapo Major."

"Hochstetter," Hogan guessed.

Felix nodded. "Ja. He was looking for you and Herr Vogel. He had your photos."

"He came here?"

"Nein. The park," Felix confessed.

His concern for Carter and Frau Linkmeyer prevented Newkirk from keeping his anger in check. "And you told him where we were!"

"I'm sorry," sobbed Felix, meekly.

"You're sorry," repeated Newkirk, sarcastically. "Fat lot of good that'll do. Whatever happens to them, it's your fault."

His eyes pleading, Felix glanced at Hogan. "I want to help find them," he pleaded. "Please."

A worried Hogan was already trying to formulate a plan of action. "We've got enough to worry about," he told Felix. "If you really want to help, you'll go to your room and stay out of trouble."

"Yes, sir," Felix responded, as he turned and headed for the stairs, biting his lip as he went to keep from breaking down completely in front of the men.

Once Felix had gone, Hogan started issuing orders. "Newkirk, go to LeBeau's restaurant. Tell him and Marie what happened. Have them close up early and meet us back here."

"Yes, sir," acknowledged Newkirk, already heading for the door.

Hogan turned to Baker. "Baker, go below and get headquarters on the radio. I want to speak with the highest ranking officer on duty."

"Yes, sir. But won't Hochstetter kill his prisoners if he's cornered?"

"I already came to that conclusion," Hogan replied. "That's why I'm speaking with headquarters personally. We have no idea where Hochstetter's gone. I want our forces to be on the lookout for them, but under no circumstances do I want any attempt made to apprehend them. If spotted, I want Hochstetter kept under surveillance only and to be notified immediately. This is one job we'll insist on handling ourselves."

"Right, sir," agreed Baker, as he started towards the back of the store to go down to their hidden base.

"What should I do?" asked Klink.

Hogan barely had to consider his response. "Lock up here. Then, go upstairs and try to find photos of both Frau Linkmeyer and Carter. We may want to show them around."

Klink nodded. "Ja." Then, he proceeded to lockup as ordered, while Hogan headed below to speak with headquarters.

- - -

Meanwhile, Felix had arrived in the sanctuary of his room. He flung himself on the bed in despair. Newkirk was right. Whatever happened to Carter and Frau Vogel was his fault. It was like his uncle had told him on numerous occasions, 'he was no good.' It seemed his uncle had been right too. Maybe he did deserve all those beatings he'd received. Well, now, he'd try to do like Colonel Hogan said and stay out of trouble till they found Carter and Frau Vogel. Then, he'd leave and cause them no more problems.

Here, Felix broke down completely, keeping his sobs as silent as possible to avoid attracting attention until he finally fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

* * *

(1) Vogel was the surname Klink and Frau Linkmeyer were given for their new identities. Since Felix did not know them until their arrival in Heidelberg, that is the name he would be familiar with.

(2) German for "I'm sorry."


	8. Chapter 8: The Search Begins

Hochstetter had Carter drive to his camp near Eberbach and hid the car in a well concealed spot. He ordered both of them to stay in the car. Then, Hochstetter got out of the car from his spot behind Carter. With his gun still aimed at Frau Linkmeyer, he ordered Carter out. Once Carter had complied, he demanded, "Put your hands behind your back and try nothing or the Frau dies."

Carter did as commanded, wincing a little as the movement caused a stabbing pain in his shoulder. Never relaxing his aim, Hochstetter reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He tossed them onto the seat beside Frau Linkmeyer. "You will slowly move this way and get out," he told her. "Then, I want you to put those on him. And no monkey business. Understand?"

"Ja," responded Frau Linkmeyer as she followed his instructions.

Hochstetter sneered. "Now, you will get my pack from the trunk and we will go someplace where we can talk." He kept Frau Linkmeyer covered while she got his pack, then momentarily pointed his gun in one direction. "That way. Schnell!" His aim returned again to Frau Linkmeyer and his two prisoners had little choice but to obey.

Once they had reached his camp, Hochstetter ordered, "Drop the pack and sit down. Both of you!" After they had done so, Hochstetter started pacing beside them, towering over them, gun in hand. "Now, I want answers. You, Frau Linkmeyer, I've heard rumors. Is it true that you betrayed the glorious Third Reich and provided vital information to the Allies?"

"The Third Reich was anything but glorious," she responded.

Hochstetter sharply slapped her face. "I will not stand for your insolence."

"Leave her alone," Carter insisted.

Hochstetter turned his attention towards Carter. "So, you would prefer to talk first, eh? I always suspected that Colonel Hogan was behind all the sabotage in the area around Stalag 13...him and his close associates. I was right. Admit it."

Carter took a very military stance. "My name is Andrew Carter, rank Technical sergeant, service num--"

"That's not what I asked," Hochstetter snarled. "You will admit the sabotage…Now!"

Carter stood his ground. "Andrew Carter, Technical--"

A furious Hochstetter slugged Carter's injured shoulder, hard. Carter winced and could not keep from emitting a small moan as the action thrust him backwards and blood started to ooze from his wound once more. "Bah!" growled Hochstetter. "I will get the truth from both of you…sooner or later."

"Not even if you kill me," Carter declared.

Hochstetter glared at him. "We shall see. But I don't plan to kill you…yet. The two of you are merely bait for my trap. Colonel Hogan and that incompetent fool Klink are the ones I really want. I will see them pay for what they did to the Third Reich."

Frau Linkmeyer started to move towards Carter, who seemed to be getting a little woozy. "What do you think you're doing?" Hochstetter demanded.

"In case you haven't noticed, this man's been wounded," she answered, sarcastically. "If you want to prevent infection and have him live to be your bait, you'll let me see to it."

Hochstetter eyed her critically. "Have you done anything like that before?"

"Nein. But I'll do my best."

"Never mind. Just sit over there by that tree. I'll take care of it."

Frau Linkmeyer considered it a moment, then moved to the indicated tree which was a considerable distance away. Hochstetter picked up his pack, then went over and knelt down of the ground beside Carter. He lay his pistol on the ground at his side, within easy reach should he need it. Then, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a lighter and a pocket knife.

Carter watched as Hochstetter used the lighter to sterilize the knife. He didn't really want Hochstetter digging on his shoulder with that knife, but cuffed like he was he didn't seem to have any choice. Hochstetter reached in his pack and got his first aid kit. He opened it and took out a bottle of iodine. He poured some over Carter's wound, then started to dig for the bullet. Before long, Carter mercifully passed out. Hochstetter continued to work until he had successfully removed the bullet and cauterized the wound. Then, he applied some sulfa powder and a bandage.

"I didn't know you were a medic," commented Frau Linkmeyer.

"I'm not," Hochstetter sardonically explained. "Just a little basic first aid I picked up in the field…tending a couple fallen comrades as a matter of necessity."

"Did they live?"

"Unfortunately, no." Hochstetter glanced back at the unconscious Carter. "But then, their injuries were worse than his. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

- - -

The heroes searched for hours, till long past midnight, for their two missing colleagues but to no avail. Finally, they returned to Heidelberg for a quick rest and a bite to eat before resuming the search. Marie and LeBeau headed for their apartment above the restaurant while the others headed back to the bookstore. Hogan went below to check with Baker to see if he'd heard anything. A quiet Klink went to his apartment, which now seemed so empty without Frau Linkmeyer there.

Newkirk entered his apartment and looked into Felix's room. The kid was fast asleep. It was only then that Newkirk realized Felix probably hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. None of them had. Well, he'd see that the kid had a sizable breakfast in the morning. With that thought, Newkirk headed for his own room to turn in himself.

- - -

Hogan had been asleep for about an hour when there was a knock at his door. He went to answer it and found Klink standing there. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep," answered Klink, as Hogan admitted him into the room.

"It appears neither can I," declared Hogan, as he showed Klink into the living room and they both sat down. "Now, what's the problem?"

Klink thought about it a moment. "The place…it seems so…well, empty with her. That Hochstetter…if he's harmed her one bit I'll…I'll…"

Hogan couldn't keep from chuckling a little. "I don't believe it," he announced.

Klink was puzzled. "What so funny?"

"You've actually done it."

"Done what?"

"Fallen in love with her."

Brushing the air with his hand, Klink protested, "Ridiculous."

"Is it?" asked Hogan, as he walked over to a closet where his extra bedding was stored. He opened it, pulled out a spare pillow and blanket, and tossed them to Klink. "Think about it. Now, try to get some sleep--you can use my sofa--and let me get mine. We'll have to get back to the search soon."

Hogan headed back towards his own bedroom and left Klink to make his bed on the sofa.

- - -

Newkirk and Felix sat at the table having breakfast. Felix had scarcely touched his. "Go on. Eat your breakfast," Newkirk ordered.

"I really not all that hungry," Felix responded.

Newkirk eyed Felix with concern. "You should be. You haven't eaten since yesterday noon. We have enough other things to worry about right now."

Knowing what Newkirk referred to and remembering his decision not to cause any problems, Felix tried to choke down his food.

Noticing this, Newkirk reached over and gently squeezed the boy's arm, reassuringly. "Don't worry. We'll find them."

"All right," agreed Felix, as he continued to force the food down.

Of course, Newkirk intentionally left out the depth of their concern over what that condition might be, a concern that had consumed them since they had first learned of the kidnapping.

- - -

Meanwhile, in Hogan's apartment, Klink and Hogan had just finished their breakfast. Hogan was puzzled that Klink had been so quiet during the meal. Finally, Klink said, "All right, Hogan. Go ahead and say I told you so."

Even more puzzled, Hogan asked, " 'I told you so,' what?"

"What you said last night…well, I guess it was earlier this morning. You know, that I've fallen in love with Frau Linkmeyer. I didn't plan to. I guess…" Klink shrugged. "It just…happened. I'm not sure when. Now, Hochstetter has her and I can't stop worrying about it."

"We're going to find them. And they'll be okay," Hogan tried to reassure him.

"Can you guarantee that?" Klink wondered.

"No. But I wish I could," Hogan had to admit.

"I wish you could too," Klink agreed.

Before long, the rest of the searchers arrived to join them as prearranged. They had just started planning the search for the day when there was another knock at the door. Hogan went to answer it. Except for Marie, they all recognized the voice as the individual announced, "Hogan, nice to see you again, Old Man. Wish it could be under better circumstances, what?"

Newkirk exchanged glances with LeBeau. "Oh, blimey," he sighed.

"Can things get any worse?" LeBeau quietly observed.

"Colonel Crittendon, what are you doing here?" they heard Hogan ask.

"Was at our headquarters on business when the chaps from yours contacted ours. Asked them to keep a lookout for Hochstetter and his prisoners but leave the mission to you," Crittendon explained. "I always admired your lad, Carter. Figured you could use a little help, what with my commando training and all. Thought I'd pop in and lend a hand."

"Thought you'd pop in, huh?" Hogan repeated, as Crittendon made his way past him and entered the room.

"Right you are. From past experience, I realize this Hochstetter is bad news. So, what's the plan?"

"We were just discussing it when we were interrupted," Hogan declared, as they walked over to join the others.

"Well, don't let me stop you," remarked Crittendon, sitting down next to Newkirk. "The sooner the planning's done, the sooner we can move into action, what? Carry on."

Hogan sighed as he prepared to continue going over the day's plans. Their situation was definitely not improving.


	9. Chapter 9: Another Offer to Help

That day's search proved no more successful than the day before. To cover more area, they had split up into teams of two. Baker remained behind to cover the radio and keep an eye on things at their main base.

It was late evening before they began to arrive back at the bookstore. Newkirk and Crittendon were the first team to arrive back. They were soon followed by LeBeau and Marie. Upon arrival, the latter two went to Hogan's kitchen and began preparing dinner for the group.

It was almost dark when Hogan pulled the staff car to a stop in front of the bookstore. He and Klink got out and headed towards the outside entrance to his apartment in the back. They had only taken a few steps when someone stepped out of the shadows from behind and said, "Hogan, darling, did you miss me? And my dear Klink. Who would dream that I would find the two of you here together?"

The two men stopped in their tracks and before turning around guessed almost in unison, "Marya?"

The woman smiled and with a shrug, responded, "Who else? And my small one, LeBeau, is he here too?"

Hogan could see that she was attracting attention. "Let's take this inside, okay," he suggested, motioning towards the entrance to his apartment.

"Whatever you say, Hogan, darling," conceded Marya, as she headed in that direction. Hogan and Klink exchanged exasperated glances, then followed.

As soon as they'd entered and the door was closed, Marya threw her arms around Hogan. "Kiss me, Hogan. I'm yours."

Hogan struggled to fend her off. "Not now," he protested. "There's more important business."

"Like finding your missing man? I hope it wasn't my little LeBeau."

"No, it wasn't your 'little LeBeau.' It was Carter. " After a moment's consideration, Hogan gazed at her more intensely. "Wait a minute. How did you know there was a man missing?"

"I have connections…They've heard rumors. So here I am," Marya declared.

"And I suppose you're planning to offer your help."

"Why else would I be here, Hogan, darling? You say that it's Carter that Major Hochstetter has?" Marya brushed the air with her hand. "Let him keep him." Marya started to put her arms around Hogan again. "We can find more interesting things to do, eh?"

Hogan pulled free once more. "I'm going to find Carter," he insisted. "He's been injured. And we're going to find Frau Linkmeyer, too."

Marya looked puzzled. "Frau Linkmeyer? Who's she?"

"General Burkhalter's sister…and a friend," answered Hogan. "I can't give you all the details. It's been classified need-to-know. Suffice it to say, she's proven her loyalty to our side and we're not going to let her down now."

Marya smiled flippantly. "All right, Hogan, darling. If you insist."

Hogan was adamant. "I insist."

LeBeau entered from the kitchen. "Any luck?" he asked, too concerned to notice Marya.

"Afraid not," Hogan replied.

Marya raised her arms towards LeBeau as if to welcome a hug. "There you are, my handsome small one. How are you?"

It was then LeBeau noticed her. "Married," he simply answered.

"Married!" Marya repeated, giving an over-dramatized act of being heartstricken. "How could you do this to me? After all we've meant to each other?"

LeBeau shrugged. "We were in love. Besides, she's French and can cook."

Marie glanced in from the kitchen. "Anything?" she wondered.

LeBeau shook his head. "Non." Then, the two of them headed back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Marya glanced at Hogan. "That the little woman?"

Hogan managed a weak grin. "Yeah."

"And more his size," observed Marya.

"Exactly," Hogan agreed.

Marya sighed. "Oh, well. I'll still have you, Hogan, darling." Then, she reached out and grabbed Klink's arm. "And my dear, Klink." Klink immediately pulled his arm away in annoyance.

"Let's join the others by the fireplace, shall we?" suggested Hogan, as he led the way in that direction. Newkirk and Felix were seated on the sofa, their backs to the doorway. Crittendon was seated in a nearby easy chair, giving a profile view to the newcomers.

Marya suddenly stopped and Hogan followed suit. Glancing at Hogan, Marya asked, "That man, the one in the chair, who is he?"

Hogan was puzzled. "Crittendon? He's Colonel Rodney Crittendon, RAF. Also came to offer his help."

"You really must introduce us, Hogan," Marya insisted. "He looks so dashing just sitting there. And that mustache…cute doesn't begin to describe it."

"All right, come on," agreed Hogan, hoping Marya was indeed going to turn a little of her attention elsewhere.

As they approached, Crittendon stood in a gentlemanly manner. Once Hogan had quickly made the introductions, Crittendon reached out, took her hand and kissed it gallantly. "You may call me Rodney," he declared.

Marya smiled pleasantly. "Excellent…and of course, you may call me Marya like everyone else."

Hogan and Newkirk exchanged glances and shook their heads incredulously. And at that moment, the inkling of a plan started to form in Hogan's mind.

- - -

It was getting late by the time they had finished eating. "I think I'll take Felix and head on upstairs, Gov'nor," declared Newkirk. "It'll be his bedtime before long. I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"All right," Hogan agreed. "Thanks, Newkirk."

As they were leaving, LeBeau and Marie came in from the kitchen. "The dishes are done, mon Colonel," LeBeau said. "I think it's time we were headed home, too."

"Okay, thank you both, for your help with the search and the delicious meal. See you early tomorrow."

"Oui, mon Colonel," acknowledged LeBeau, as they headed out the door.

Marya stood, walked over behind Crittendon, and put her arms around him. "Rodney, darling, you promised to demonstrate some of your Killer Judo moves after dinner."

"Right you are," he stated, rising to his feet as Marya removed her arms. "You don't mind, do you, Hogan? We'll move things out of the way and will be careful not to break anything. You have my word, what?"

"You'd better not," Hogan warned. "I'd still like to have an apartment when you're finished. Go on. Make yourselves at home…just be careful.

Crittendon nodded. "Good as done."

"I'll keep an eye on them, Hogan," promised Klink, as Hogan headed towards the door.

"You mean, you're not staying to watch, Hogan, darling?" pouted Marya, sounding a little disappointed.

"No, I'm not staying to watch," Hogan answered. "I've got something I have to do."

- - -

Hogan left his apartment and walked around to the front of the bookstore. Taking a key from his pocket, he unlocked the door and entered. Then, he made his way through the darkness to the back of store and entered their underground base below. He could have used the secret entrance in his apartment, but had decided to keep that and certain other details of his new operation a secret from both Crittendon and Marya.

Baker looked up from the radio when he entered. "Headquarters still has nothing to report," he informed Hogan.

Hogan frowned. "Figured as much," he admitted. "Well, I guess I'd better get this over with."

Hogan made his way down the hallway to the cell where they were holding Burkhalter. He entered the room and found Burkhalter lying on his bunk.

"Come over to the table where we can talk," ordered Hogan.

"If you think you're going to get me to change my mind, you're wasting your time…and mine," Burkhalter told him, remaining where he lay.

"Look, I'm not in any mood for your games," Hogan snapped. "Get over to the table…NOW!"

"All right," Burkhalter conceded, finally heading that way. "But I still say it's a waste of time."

Once Burkhalter had been seated, Hogan pulled the extra chair up to sit across from him. "This concerns your sister."

"How many times must I tell you I have no sister?" asked Burkhalter with annoyance.

Hogan glared at him. "Fine. I just thought you should know that she's been kidnapped by Hochstetter. She and Carter."

Burkhalter was stunned for a moment, then growled, "Hochstetter? When?"

"Late yesterday afternoon," Hogan answered.

Anger flashed across Burkhalter's face. "And you're only telling me this now! A man like Hochstetter kidnaps my sister and you wait at least thirty hours before you let me know!"

"You said you had no sister," Hogan reminded him.

"I was angry at what she'd done. I believed she betrayed our country…and me. But now…" Burkhalter paused momentarily, and Hogan could see the pain in the man's face. "She's in Hochstetter's hands. If anything happens, I may never have the chance to tell her I forgive her…to tell her that I still love her no matter what."

"We're doing everything we can to find them," Hogan insisted.

Burkhalter's expression was as pained as before. "And if it's not enough? That Hochstetter…if he hurts her, I'll…I'll…"

"We won't give up the search," Hogan assured him.

"Let me know if you find anything," pleaded Burkhalter. "And immediately, this time."

"All right, we'll keep you informed," promised Hogan, as he stood to leave.

Burkhalter watched as Hogan reached to open the door. "Hogan!" he called. Hogan glanced back and Burkhalter added, "Find my sister and bring her back…safe."

"I'll do my best." Hogan closed the cell door and then headed back the way he had come, hoping that his best was good enough, for both of Hochstetter's prisoners.


	10. Chapter 10: Carter's Confession

The sun was just starting to rise above the horizon. "Hurry up and eat," snarled Hochstetter, as Frau Linkmeyer and Carter sat nibbling what remained of their breakfast. Hochstetter had finished his own and was anxious to continue with his plans. "It's time to get moving."

Carter had just raised his hands, now cuffed in front of him, to his mouth and taken a bite of food. A puzzled expression flickered across his face. He finished what he was eating, then asked, "Moving? Where?"

Hochstetter grinned, evilly. "The next step on our journey, where else? I don't want Hogan catching up with us just yet. I want him to experience a little of the frustration he's give me before I kill him."

"You can't kill Colonel Hogan," protested Carter, considerably appalled.

"Can't I?" hissed Hochstetter. "I'll see that you have a front row seat for the executions, his for espionage and that imbecile Klink's for negligence. Now, enough talk. Both of you, on your feet. Schnell." Once they'd complied, Hochstetter waved his gun in the appropriate direction. "Back to the car. You first, gnädige Frau. And take this." Hochstetter tossed his pack to Frau Linkmeyer. After catching it, she started off as ordered. Then, Hochstetter stepped closer to Carter, his gun aimed inches from Carter's head. "Now, you. And no monkey business. You wouldn't like the consequences."

Carter followed Frau Linkmeyer, with Hochstetter bringing up the rear, until they reached the hidden car. Upon arrival, Hochstetter ordered, "You will drive this time, Frau Linkmeyer. Just put my pack on the seat beside you. And you, Sergeant Carter, will ride in back with me."

Having no choice but to obey the armed Hochstetter, the two prisoners climbed into their assigned positions. Hochstetter followed Carter into the backseat and handed Frau Linkmeyer the car keys. "That way," he stated, pointing in the direction that led further away from Heidelberg. Frau Linkmeyer started the car and drove off as indicated.

- - -

Schultz approached the door to Hogan's apartment. When the men hadn't shown up at his factory as planned yesterday and he hadn't been contacted the entire day, he'd grown concerned. He knew that Hogan wasn't one to break a promise, not without a good cause. The night before, he had slept fitfully, wondering if something had come up. He'd finally decided to come and check for himself. That was why he was at Hogan's door so early in the morning instead of at home having breakfast.

After knocking, Schultz didn't have long to wait till Hogan came and answered the door. "Schultz, what are you doing here?" Hogan asked.

"No one showed up yesterday," replied Schultz. "And I heard nothing. I was concerned."

"Sorry, Schultz. We were busy." Then, Hogan opened the door wider. "Come on in, Schultz and let us explain."

"Danke," acknowledged Schultz, entering the apartment and following Hogan into the living room.

"I believe you know everyone here," stated Hogan.

Schultz was surprised to find both Marya and Colonel Crittendon there. "Jawohl."

"Have a seat," Hogan invited. Once Schultz had sat down, Hogan explained, "Most of us were out searching for Carter and Frau Linkmeyer. Hochstetter's grabbed them."

"Hochstetter! That spells trouble," declared Schultz.

Hogan nodded. "You're right. And he shot Carter."

A concerned Schultz grimaced. "How bad?"

"Unfortunately, we're not sure. A witness saw Hochstetter force him to drive away from the scene, so it seems that it wasn't extremely serious. That's all we know."

"I want to help look for them," announced Schultz, decisively.

"All right," Hogan agreed. "You can team up with Newkirk." Hogan glanced at the others as he continued. "Colonel Crittendon and Marya, you two will go out together. The remaining teams will remain the same as yesterday. Now, for today's search…"

Hogan pulled out a map, spread it out on the coffee table, and proceeded assigning the areas to search. When he had finished, LeBeau and Marie left. Crittendon and Marya quickly followed. After they'd gone, Newkirk glanced quizzically at Hogan. "That area you assigned Crittendon and Marya, Gov'nor…"

"What about it?" Hogan asked.

"Isn't that dreadfully close to an area already patrolled by soldiers from your headquarters? Hochstetter would be stupid to turn up there."

Hogan managed a weak grin. "You know, Newkirk, you're right. How could I possibly forget something like that?"

Newkirk grinned conspiratorially in return. "Right, sir. How could you?"

From their positions nearby, Schultz and Klink exchanged glances and grins with one another, as they realized that Hogan had forgotten nothing. He had planned it this way all along.

- - -

Having reached his new destination, Hochstetter ordered the car hidden in well-concealed spot. Then, he marched Frau Linkmeyer and Carter to a spot a short distance away. He ordered them to the ground and had them start brushing the dirt aside. Soon, their efforts revealed a steel door buried there. Hochstetter had them open it, then descend the steps below. He figured the area was obscure enough that it would be safe to leave the door open for a few minutes till he had secured his prisoners and got the generator going.

In the dim light from the open doorway, the prisoners could see that they were in some sort of industrial bunker. "Get over there and sit down," Hochstetter ordered, indicating a far corner of the room. Once the two prisoners had complied, he walked over and started the generator. The lights came on, as well as a pump that brought in air from the outside. A quick glance around the room proved to Hochstetter that it was just as he'd remembered it and easily adapted to his purpose.

Huge hooks on pulleys that were used during the manufacturing process hung from the ceiling. Hochstetter pushed a button and lowered one a little within reach. "Carter, over here," he demanded.

Guessing what Hochstetter had planned, Carter was reluctant to comply. The situation would leave him completely vulnerable.

Hochstetter waved his gun threateningly in Frau Linkmeyer's direction. "Get over here or she dies. I can arrange my trap with one prisoner as easily as two…maybe more so. And since you were one of Hogan's close associates, I would guess you are the most promising, eh?"

As reluctant as ever, Carter gave in to Hochstetter's demands. He slowly walked over to Hochstetter's side as ordered. "Hands above your head. Schnell," insisted Hochstetter, impatiently. When Carter obeyed, Hochstetter used his free hand to slip the handcuff chain over the hook. Then, he raised the hook to a height where Carter could still stand on the floor but would be unable to slip free.

Hochstetter turned his attention to Frau Linkmeyer. "Now, you, gnädige Frau. Let's see what we can do to accommodate you." He started to glance about the room once more. His eyes soon fell on a coil of rope on a nearby table. He went over and cut off a piece. "All right, your turn. Get over here."

Having no choice, she quickly complied. In almost no time at all, Hochstetter had bound her wrists and then secured her in a hook as well. Then, he took a moment to go up and close the door.

"Now, I want some information," Hochstetter stated.

"Andrew Carter, Technical Sergeant, Service--" Carter started to respond.

"Going to prove difficult, eh?" growled Hochstetter. "We shall see. I can think of more than one use for that rope." He went over to the table, cut off another piece of rope, and fashioned it into a makeshift whip. Then, he came back over to where Carter was standing. He unfastened Carter's jacket and shirt and slipped them up his arms, draping them over the hook above. "Now, we shall try again."

"Andrew Carter, Tech--" Carter stopped as Hochstetter sharply struck his exposed back with the makeshift whip.

"I want the name of your colleague who was Kommandant Braun," hissed Hochstetter.

Carter held his ground. "Andrew--"

Hochstetter struck again, even more fiercely. "Bah. This is getting us no place. Perhaps if someone else were threatened."

"Leave her out of this," Carter pleaded.

Ignoring him, Hochstetter went and struck Frau Linkmeyer so severely that even through her clothing it caused her to gasp and let out a small cry of pain.

"Now, I want his name," insisted Hochstetter.

"Tell him nothing," Frau Linkmeyer urged, causing another blow to fall upon her back.

"You will tell me what I want to know or perhaps I can bare her back as well," threatened Hochstetter.

"All right, it was me," Carter confessed. "I was Kommandant Braun."

"Lies!" screamed Hochstetter. "I will have the truth." Hochstetter struck Frau Linkmeyer once again.

"But I am telling the truth," Carter persisted. Then, recalling a scene in Klink's office, Carter spoke as Kommandant Braun, saying, " 'Do I have to repeat myself? Go back out and do it right.' That's what I told Colonel Hogan. And when we were in Berlin, you took me to the local Hofbrau to celebrate my promotion. Your lady friend worked there. Fräulein Elsa, I believe."

Hochstetter stared long and hard at Carter. Finally he snarled, "So, you really were Kommandant Braun…And I had them make you a general. Well, let me show you a little respect, General Braun."

Hochstetter raised his makeshift whip and viciously struck Carter's exposed back. He continued to strike repeatedly for what both he and Carter estimated to be twenty-five to thirty times. Then, he tossed the whip towards the wall, as he declared, "No one makes a fool of Major Hochstetter!"

Leaving Carter where he was, Hochstetter walked over and released Frau Linkmeyer from the hook. He left her hands tied, however and guided her toward the far end of the room, a considerable distance from Carter. "Sit," he commanded. She complied and he walked back to his pack. Opening it, he took out a packet of their rations and handed it to her. "Now, eat. I have some things to take care of in another section of the facility. You will stay in this spot. I warn you, try to help him and he will receive another beating more severe than this. Count on it." With that, Hochstetter picked up his pack, headed towards a door leading deeper into the facility and left his prisoners alone.

A concerned Frau Linkmeyer silently watched Carter for several moments. Finally, she asked, "How are you, really?"

"Sore…very sore," he replied.

"You should not have confessed," Frau Linkmeyer gently reprimanded him.

"I couldn't let him keep on hurting you…not on my account. This thing, I was the main one involved. It really did nothing towards exposing the operation. But if Major Hochstetter wants information about the others or the operation itself, I can reveal nothing…under any circumstances. Understand?"

"Ja," agreed Frau Linkmeyer, solemnly. "I understand. That is how it will have to be."

- - -

Several hours passed before Hochstetter finally returned. The two prisoners had remained where they were and complied with Hochstetter's orders as they'd had no idea when he might return. Besides, Carter was currently in no shape to attempt an escape.

After leaving a pitcher of water on the table, Hochstetter lowered the hook and pulled Carter's shirt and jacket loose. Then, he raised the handcuff chain up over the top and released his hold. Once free, Carter fell to the floor, exhausted and with pin and needle sensations flowing through his arms and legs, having been in that position for so long. Hochstetter reached into his pocket, pulled out two packets of food and tossed one to the floor beside Carter. "There's water on the table if you're thirsty. Eat…then sleep," he ordered. On his way out, he handed Frau Linkmeyer a packet. "Both of you."

The two prisoners consumed their meager meal, then lay down to rest. Carter had a hard time complying with that order, unfortunately. No matter how hard he tried, he was unable to find a comfortable position. His shoulder still ached from the gunshot wound and rudimentary surgery and his entire back now seemed to be aflame with pain. Finally, shortly before dawn, he drifted off from sheer exhaustion into a temporary peace.


	11. Chapter 11: The Accident

Carter's back was just as sore when he awoke that morning. Upon opening his eyes, he discovered that Hochstetter had returned and was seated at the table.

Hochstetter picked up the cup that was on the table in front of him and took a sip. "So, you are awake," he observed. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"How do you think?" countered Carter.

Hochstetter glared at Carter. "You brought it on yourself, you know. As I told you yesterday, no one makes a fool of Major Hochstetter. Fortunately, none of us realized that Kommandant Braun was one of Hogan's men until after the surrender was signed. If the German High Command had learned before, I could have been in a lot of trouble for recommending your promotion."

"I was only doing my job as a soldier," stated Carter. "I never asked for your recommendation."

With a sneer, Hochstetter declared, "No, you did not. That is the only thing that saved you from a more severe punishment." Hochstetter stood, walked over and towered over Carter. "Pity you really weren't on our side, though. You made a much better Kommandant than that fool Klink."

"I'm so glad you approve," remarked Carter, with a touch of sarcasm.

"Watch your insolence or you will receive another lesson," warned Hochstetter.

"Sorry," mumbled Carter, wanting to avoid that if at all possible.

"Sit there and try nothing," Hochstetter ordered. "It's time we had a look under that bandage."

Hochstetter slid Carter's still unfastened shirt and jacket off the sergeant's wounded shoulder. Then, he removed the bandage and noticed Carter wince slightly as the tape pulled away from his skin.

As he inspected the wound underneath, Hochstetter frowned. "It seems to have become a little infected. I still have some sulfa left in my pack. We'll try a little more of that and a clean bandage."

Hochstetter left the room and returned a few minutes later with the required items. He applied the powder to Carter's shoulder and then rebandaged the wound. "Now, raise your hands," he ordered when he was finished. Carter stared at Hochstetter apprehensively as he complied, not certain what the man had in mind.

Hochstetter reached into one of his pockets, took out a key and proceeded to unlock the cuffs on Carter's wrists. "You may button your shirt and zip up your jacket if you wish."

"Thank you," Carter acknowledged, glad to be able to do so as the room was a little cool. Afterwards, he wasn't so sure. The fabric rubbed against his tender back, causing a bit more pain.

"Raise your hands again so I can replace the cuffs," Hochstetter commanded once Carter was through.

Carter reluctantly did as ordered. Hochstetter snapped the cuffs back around Carter's wrists, then left to get his prisoners' breakfast.

- - -

That day, the searchers were searching some of the forested area near Eberbach. They had all rode out together in one of the trucks, then split up into the same teams as the day before. Hogan, as he'd done previously, assigned Marya and Crittendon to the area he believed Hochstetter would least likely have gone.

After searching for several hours, Hogan and Klink came across the abandoned camp. "Someone's been here recently," Hogan declared. "Look around."

Both of them proceeded to investigate the area. In only a minute or two, Klink cried, "Hogan, over here!" When Hogan had joined him, Klink pointed downwards. "The ground there. Is that…is that…"

Noticing the spot on the ground in front of them, Hogan knelt down to investigate further. "Yeah, it's blood," observed Hogan. "And a bullet with blood on it…Which means at least three things. One, they were definitely here. Two, Carter received at least some form of first aid and must still be alive as we've discovered no evidence of a grave. And three, Hochstetter wanted us to find this camp."

Klink glanced at Hogan, puzzled by that last observation. "Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure," replied Hogan. "But think about it. How hard would it have been to cover the blood on the ground and hide the bullet? Also, all the other evidence that proved anyone was here could have been just as easily concealed."

"You're right," agreed Klink.

Hogan considered it a moment, then said, "Who knows? Hochstetter's the type that revels in revenge. Maybe this is part of his way of achieving it. You remember, he was always so certain my crew and I were engaged in sabotage but could never prove it. Perhaps, he's just wants to flaunt the fact that they were here and we have no idea where they've gone. It's obvious he doesn't want us to find him just yet."

"What do you think he has planned?" asked a fretful Klink.

"I don't know," answered Hogan. "It's me, he's really after."

"And me," contributed Klink, remembering the photos Hochstetter had shown.

Hogan nodded. "Yeah. And when we do find him, I'd like to keep as many of the others out of it as possible. There's no need for anyone else getting hurt. This is between Hochstetter and me."

- - -

Hogan and the others had been waiting impatiently by the truck for the last fifty-five minutes. Crittendon and Marya were over an hour and ten minutes late.

"Where can they be, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk.

Hogan scowled. "I don't know. But if they don't get back soon, I'm afraid I'm going to have send out a search party to search for the searchers.

"Couldn't we just leave them, sir?" Newkirk suggested.

"No, but I'd like to," was Hogan's irritated response.

A few minutes later, Crittendon and Marya finally made it back to the rendezvous point. Hogan stormed over to meet them and snarled, "Where have you two been? We've been waiting for well over an hour."

"Sorry about that, Old Man," Crittendon replied. "Started back and took a wrong turn at one of the trees. You know the forest, all look alike. Anyway, we got lost. Took a while to find the way back, what?"

Marya brushed the air with her hand. "Yes, Hogan, darling. But the sky finally cleared enough for us to see the stars for a few moments. We spotted the North Star and got our bearings. So, we were able to make it back, no harm done."

Hogan was about ready to explode. "No harm done!" Then, he turned his attention back to Crittendon. "Well, what about your compass? Why didn't you use it? Surely, the RAF issues them."

"Right you are. Misplaced the thing." Crittendon patted the pockets on his shirt and pants. "Thought I had it in one of my pockets. Checked. Couldn't find it."

Knowing Crittendon, Hogan thought of one place the missing item might be. "What about your secret pocket? Did you check there?"

"Secret…" Crittendon's expression changed from puzzlement to surprise. "Right you are. I remember now. Put it there to make sure I wouldn't lose it." As he took off his cap and pulled out his compass, he added, "One never knows when one might need it."

"No, one doesn't," agreed Hogan, sourly. "Just get in the truck. We've wasted enough time."

As the two latecomers walked towards the back of the truck, Crittendon exchanged glances with Marya. "Hogan seems a tad upset," he observed.

"I'll make it up to him," Marya promised, as she accepted the hand Crittendon offered to help her aboard.

The other searchers were already in the truck, waiting. Hogan went up front and climbed into the seat beside Newkirk, who was sitting behind the wheel. With everyone now present, Newkirk pulled the truck onto the road and headed back towards Heidelberg.

- - -

For the next five days, Hochstetter remained hidden in the underground bunker with his prisoners. Hogan and the others continued to search but failed to turn up any new leads, something that left Hogan quite concerned.

Now, on the sixth day, Hochstetter woke his prisoners very early in the morning. "Get up," he ordered. "We'll be leaving a bit later today. First, however, I have to go to town for supplies. Therefore…" He lowered one of the hooks. "You, Carter, over here. Schnell." Having little choice, Carter reluctantly complied. Hochstetter attached Carter's cuffs over the hook as before. "Just a little precaution to make sure you're still here when I get back." After finishing with Carter, Hochstetter glanced at Frau Linkmeyer. "Now, your turn, Frau Linkmeyer." Hochstetter soon had her secured to a hook, as well. Heading towards to door, he promised, "I'll be back soon."

"How are you feeling this morning?" Frau Linkmeyer asked Carter, once they were alone.

"My back's still improving," Carter answered. "It's not as sore as it was. My shoulder's still giving me a lot of trouble, though. I think…and I believe Major Hochstetter does, too…the infection's getting worse. The sulfa powder doesn't seem to be keeping it under control."

"What you need is some penicillin and better medical attention," declared Frau Linkmeyer.

Carter shook his head slowly in frustration. "Try telling that to Major Hochstetter."

- - -

True to his word, Hochstetter returned a short time later and unhooked his prisoners. After a quick meal, they began their journey back towards the hidden car. Hochstetter had Carter ride in back with him again, with Frau Linkmeyer driving. They continued northeast for a bit and Carter noticed a couple landmarks that looked vaguely familiar.

Frau Linkmeyer drove the car around a bend in the road and discovered a cow blocking their path. As she swerved to miss the animal, she lost control and car went off the road, rolling over before it came to a stop. There was no movement from inside the vehicle, as a small fire broke out under the hood and gas started to seep onto the ground at the rear.


	12. Chapter 12: Pressing Onward

Carter was the first to regain consciousness. His injured shoulder had started bleeding again and was even more tender from being jostled about during the accident.

He noticed that Major Hochstetter was lying unconscious in the seat beside him, having let the gun slip from his grasp to the floor below. It must have fired once when it did so or during the accident as Carter noticed a bullet hole on the back of the passenger seat in front of him.

Glancing towards the driver's seat, Carter could see that Frau Linkmeyer was still seated behind the wheel, her arm hanging at an odd angle. She, too, appeared to be unconscious.

Realizing that he smelled gas, Carter decided that he would have to act quickly. He opened the door and got out. He walked around to the driver's side and tried to open the door, only to find that it wouldn't budge. The frame was bent enough to prevent its opening. Carter's concern deepened as he noticed the fire under the hood steadily increasing in size. Therefore, he hurried back to the passenger side and succeeded in opening that front door. He reached across and, trying to be as gentle as possible so as not to further damage her arm, pulled Frau Linkmeyer towards him. It was a difficult task, however, as his hands were still cuffed in front of him.

Finally, he managed to get the unconscious woman pulled from the car and dragged her to an area a safe distance away.

Carter watched the burning car for a moment. It wouldn't be long before the fire reached the interior or contacted the leaking gas and caused the tank to explode. He could still picture Major Hochstetter lying on the seat next to him, a bleeding gash above one eye.

During the war, they had planted explosives which had resulted in people's deaths. But they were no longer at war. Carter decided that if he abandoned Major Hochstetter to his fate, that would make him little better than the Gestapo major. Therefore, he decided to return to the car.

After wasting no time opening the door and pulling Hochstetter out, Carter started to drag him towards the place where he had left Frau Linkmeyer. He had succeeded in getting about halfway when Hochstetter stirred and opened his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" growled Hochstetter, trying to pull free.

"The car! It's about to explode!" cried Carter, as he released Hochstetter.

Upon realizing that fact, Hochstetter ordered, "Run! Schnell!"

That was one order Carter was glad to obey as the two of them dashed off and dove to the ground next to Frau Linkmeyer. Less than a minute later, the car exploded.

Hochstetter gazed at the intensely burning car for a moment, a puzzled expression appearing on his face. Then, he glanced over at Carter. "You saved my life. Why?" he wondered.

"I'm not entirely sure," Carter answered. "For one thing, unlike the Gestapo, I place a high value on human life."

"Insolence," hissed Hochstetter, raising his hand to slap Carter's face. He stopped his hand in midair, however, as he recalled how Carter had just saved his life. Hochstetter lowered his hand and his tone became a bit more gentler, with just a touch of harshness. "Just don't be insolent. Now, that explosion is bound to call attention. We have to get out of here. Let me see your hands."

As Carter complied, Hochstetter reached in his pocket, pulled out a key and unlocked the cuffs on Carter's wrists. Once he'd done so, he examined Frau Linkmeyer and frowned. "She is still unconscious," he declared. "Which means, we shall have to carry her."

"You really think we should," Carter protested. "I mean, her arm looks like it's busted and who knows how badly hurt she is."

Hochstetter considered it for a moment. "You may be right," he agreed. "Besides, she would only slow us down. Let's go."

Carter was very unhappy about that suggestion. "You want to just leave her here."

"Like I said before, the explosion will call attention. Someone will find her soon." Then, Hochstetter reached into a concealed pocket on the inside of his jacket and pulled out a gun. "Or, I can put her out of her misery."

"No, don't do that," Carter quickly pleaded, giving the gun a puzzling look. "We can leave her here and they can get her to a hospital."

"Wise choice." Noticing Carter's interest in his gun, Hochstetter waved it slightly and said, "I carry a spare. Now, shall we go." Hochstetter gestured in one direction. "That way. After you."

After one final glance at Frau Linkmeyer, Carter started off in the direction that Hochstetter had indicated. He didn't like leaving her alone but she was sure to be found soon. Then, she could get the medical attention she needed and be free from Hochstetter's clutches.

With the gun still in hand, Hochstetter followed him away from the road.

- - -

They had traveled several miles when Carter suddenly dropped to the ground. "I have to rest," he declared.

Hochstetter waved the gun, threateningly. "Get up. We have to keep going."

Carter remained where he was. "I can't." Closing his eyes tightly, he pleaded, "Just make it quick."

Hochstetter took a moment to survey his prisoner. It was obvious that Carter was in poor shape. Relenting a little, Hochstetter said, "Those hills are not far. I'm familiar with them. There's a place we can hide till nightfall. Just hold out till then. Since this area seems uninhabited and no one is following, perhaps we can travel a bit more slowly."

"I'll try," Carter conceded. "But I'm not sure I can make it."

"We shall see." Hochstetter returned the gun to his pocket, then reached out to help Carter to his feet. "Now, we must move on."

Carter accepted Hochstetter's help and soon they were on their way again.

Less than a half hour later, they arrived at their destination. "You can rest till tonight," Hochstetter told a grateful Carter, as the latter dropped to the ground, exhausted.

- - -

Hogan and the other searchers returned from another unsuccessful day of combing the countryside, having discovered only one minor clue. They had been back only a few minutes when Baker came up from below. "Colonel, we've just received this message," he said, handing a paper to Hogan.

As Hogan read the paper, the concern he felt was obvious to the others. "What is it, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk.

"Oui, mon Colonel," wondered LeBeau at about the same time.

Hogan glanced solemnly in Klink's direction. Noticing this, with some trepidation, Klink asked, "It's Frau Linkmeyer, isn't it?"

Nodding, Hogan answered, "Yeah. It seems there was an accident a few miles north of Karlstadt. A woman fitting her description was found near the scene and was taken to the hospital earlier today. She regained consciousness soon after she was found but appears confused and is suffering from amnesia. She's been diagnosed as having a severe concussion and a broken arm."

"I have to go to her," insisted Klink.

"Soon," Hogan agreed.

Newkirk took a step closer to Hogan. "And the others, sir?"

Hogan frowned. "The woman was the only one found in the area. The car had gone off the road, apparently rolled over, and sprung a leak in the gas tank. It later exploded. How far they could have proceeded on foot hinges on how seriously they were injured."

"We have to find Carter," declared a worried LeBeau.

"We will," stated Hogan, trying to convince himself as well as the others. He walked over to where he kept his maps, picked one up and carried it to the dining room table. The others drew close to observe. After spreading it out, Hogan stared silently at it for minute. He was beginning to see a pattern. "They seem to be moving northeast. First, the camp we found at Eberbach." Hogan glanced at Newkirk. "Then, when you showed Hochstetter's photo to that shopkeeper in Wertheim, he recognized him and told you and Schultz that Hochstetter had purchased supplies there this morning. Now, they've had this accident near Karlstadt. Continuing on, you reach…"

As Hogan tapped the town's location with his finger, all those present spoke almost in unison. "Hammelburg!"

"Of course," Hogan confirmed. "Hochstetter's old stomping ground. He's bound to be familiar with countless good hiding spots. However, he may be overlooking one very small detail."

With a slight grin, Newkirk suggested, "So do we."

"Exactly." Hogan rolled up the map. "Okay everyone. We'll be heading out within an hour and staying in the Hammelburg area. Get anything you think you may need. Klink, we'll stop by the hospital in Karlstadt on the way. Baker, you'll continue to monitor the radio and keep an eye on things here."

Giving their acknowledgements, the others quickly left for their own apartments to get ready. Schultz went with Klink and Baker went back below. Soon, only Hogan, Crittendon and Marya remained in the living room. Crittendon walked over to join Hogan.

"I say, Old Man, you seem to have figured things out quite nicely, what?" observed Crittendon.

"I know Hochstetter. And the pattern was obvious," Hogan responded.

"Right you are. Uh…How long do you think it will take to find them?

Hogan shook his head. "I'm not sure. There's a lot of ground to cover, but we will find them. I'm not giving up till we do."

From the sofa, Marya declared, "I know you will, Hogan, darling. I have every confidence in you."

Hogan spared her a quick glance. "Thanks. Now, if you two will excuse me, I have things to do. You two can freshen up…grab a bite to eat…whatever you like. Just be ready to leave when we are. I'm waiting for no one."

"We won't be tardy," Crittendon assured him.

"Of course not," Marya agreed, as Hogan left the room.

- - -

The nearly full moon made traveling at night much easier. Carter and Hochstetter had walked several miles when Carter began to weary again. Noticing this, Hochstetter said, "It's not much further now. We're almost to our destination."

"Good," stated Carter.

Then, Carter noticed a landmark that seemed very familiar. During the last few miles, he'd seen several that appeared so and he was having an uncanny feeling of déjà vu. His suspicions were confirmed as they reached the top of the hill. Below them, in the moonlight, he could see what remained of Stalag 13. Not all of the buildings had been destroyed by the bombs in the tunnels. The damaged remnants of some were still standing. An exhausted Carter sank to his knees, the distraught look on his face quite visible.

Hochstetter grinned at Carter's reaction. "See. I'm not such a bad fellow. I brought you home."


	13. Chapter 13: Identity Confirmed

After they had entered the main gate, Hochstetter steered Carter towards the cooler. "The cooler was somewhat damaged but there are two cells intact," Hochstetter explained, as they walked. "One of them is just waiting for you."

A dismayed Carter quietly surveyed the standing remnants. Even though they'd had a certain amount of freedom with their espionage activities, Hogan's crew had relished in the freedom they had upon taking over the camp. Their feelings were intensified when the Allied tanks finally arrived and they had taken furloughs home. When they had left the camp in June and planted the explosives in the tunnels, they all thought they were leaving the camp for good--putting the past behind them. Now, he was back to what remained of the camp and a prisoner once more.

Hochstetter eyed Carter critically. "What? You are not happy to return home? If you'll recall, there has never been a successful escape from Stalag 13."

"And if you will recall, the war is over," declared Carter, finally breaking his silence.

"Not for me…not till I've taken care of a few things," countered Hochstetter. Then, he reached out and opened the still standing door to the cooler. "After you."

Carter entered and Hochstetter followed. Hochstetter grabbed a key that he had found weeks before and had hung on a wall near one of the two solid cells and unlocked it. As he gestured Carter inside, Hochstetter said, "Welcome home."

Glancing at the cell next to his, Carter asked, "That one for Colonel Hogan and Klink?"

With a smirk, Hochstetter answered, "No. I've prepared something else for them. Sit down on the bunk." Carter obeyed and Hochstetter stepped into the cell. "Now, unfasten your jacket and shirt."

Carter was a little reluctant, remembering what had happened back at the bunker. "Why?"

"I want to have a look at that shoulder," replied Hochstetter, the concern in his voice surprising Carter. Evidently, even the Gestapo major could feel a little gratitude.

Carter complied and Hochstetter walked over and removed the bandage. Both men examined the wound, Carter glancing down at it as best he could and Hochstetter observing more closely.

Hochstetter frowned. "The infection seems to be getting worse. Our supplies were destroyed in the explosion. I'll have to go to town. I know someone there who should be able to provide what we need. I'll be back shortly." Hochstetter started for the cell door, then turned back and glanced towards Carter's shoulder once more. "I wish I could get some penicillin but I don't think it's possible. Try to get some rest while I'm gone." Continuing on, Hochstetter closed and locked the cell door. Then, he went back outside.

Carter took a moment to refasten his clothing. Afterwards, since there seemed to be little else for him to do, he decided to follow Hochstetter's last order and get some rest. He was totally exhausted.

- - -

Hogan took a few minutes to go down to Burkhalter's cell. "We've had some possible news about your sister," he told Burkhalter.

"Has she been found?" Burkhalter asked.

"I think so. A woman matching her description was found near the scene of an accident just north of Karlstadt. She was taken to the hospital there. They say she's a bit confused and has amnesia."

Burkhalter's face registered his concern. "But she will recover?"

"We haven't had a chance to speak with the doctors yet," Hogan explained. "We were only contacted a short time ago. We'll be leaving soon to stop off there before continuing our search for Carter and Hochstetter."

"I want to go along," insisted Burkhalter.

"Request denied, for now," Hogan informed him. "Until headquarters orders otherwise, you're still a prisoner. We would have to provide escort, something we're not prepared to do at the moment. As long as Carter is being held by Hochstetter, locating them is our top priority."

Burkhalter was quite disappointed. "I was hoping to tell her I forgave her, that I still cared."

Hogan couldn't help but feel a little empathy. "I understand, but she probably wouldn't recall your disagreement…maybe not even recognize that you're her brother. Once we've rescued Carter, I'll see about arranging a visit. You'll just have to be patient."

"I'll try, but it won't be easy," declared Burkhalter.

"We'll stay in touch with Baker and he can keep you informed of her condition," Hogan stepped towards the door.

"Thank you," acknowledged Burkhalter, as Hogan left his cell.

- - -

Later that night, Hogan pulled the staff car to a stop near the entrance to the Karlstadt hospital. Klink, Schultz and he got out and headed inside.

Hogan had sent the others on ahead in the truck. Newkirk had orders to seek out the former members of the Hammelburg Underground. The others had been assigned sections of the nearby countryside to begin their search.

Inside the hospital, the three men stopped at the front desk. "We were contacted earlier about an unidentified patient with amnesia," Hogan told the nurse who was there.

"Oh, yes, Dr. Hoffmann's patient," stated the nurse. "If you'll have a seat, I'll let him know you've arrived."

Klink, Schultz and Hogan sat down to wait in some nearby chairs. The nurse left to notify the doctor. Before long, she returned with an elderly gentleman.

"I'm Doctor Hoffmann," the man said. "I understand that you believe my patient is the woman you've been searching for."

"That's right," Hogan responded. "We'd like to see her to confirm her identity, if that's okay."

"It's late, but this is an unusual case," Dr. Hoffmann declared. "I'll make an exception. If you gentlemen will follow me."

The doctor led them up some stairs and then about halfway down a hallway. There, he stopped outside one of the doors. Opening it, he motioned them inside.

They found the patient lying in bed, awake. "It's her," Hogan confirmed immediately. "Her name is Gertrude Linkmeyer."

Klink nodded agreement. "Ja."

With a puzzled look on her face, Frau Linkmeyer stared intensely at Klink. "Do I know you?" she wondered. "Something about you seems very familiar. I'm just not certain what it is."

Klink stepped closer to stand beside the bed. He reached down and clasped Frau Linkmeyer's uninjured hand and smiled. "We're friends…good ones," he assured her. "My name's Wilhelm Klink. You can call me Wilhelm."

Frau Linkmeyer smiled in return and contemplated what he'd told her. "Wilhelm…ja, that seems right. And I'm glad we are friends."

"Me, too," Klink agreed, his smile broadening.

"Sorry, I hate to cut this short, but it is late and my patient needs her rest," Doctor Hoffmann insisted.

Sensing that the men were preparing to leave, Frau Linkmeyer squeezed Klink's hand tightly. "You won't go far?" she pleaded.

"No, I won't go far," Klink promised. "I'll camp out in the lobby and be back first thing in the morning. Send someone if you need me before."

Frau Linkmeyer relaxed a little and released her grasp on Klink's hand. "I will. Danke."

Klink bent over and kissed her cheek before leaving. "Get some rest, Liebchen."

"Liebchen?" echoed a puzzled Frau Linkmeyer, looking quite content with the thought.

"Ja, Liebchen," confirmed Klink, as he headed towards the door to join the others.

The men stepped out into the hallway and closed the door. Dr. Hoffmann led them a short distance down the hallway and paused to chat. "Your visit seems to have done some good," he declared. "And now we know her identity."

"How long do you think it will be before she regains her memory?" Hogan asked.

"I'm not sure," Dr. Hoffmann answered. Then, he glanced towards Klink. "And the fact that there is a spark of recognition and she feels comfortable in your presence is promising. As for when the amnesia is gone…it could be days, maybe weeks…perhaps…"

The doctor's voice trailed off and a disturbed Klink finished, "Never?"

Dr. Hoffmann nodded. "It's possible. There's no way to be certain. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have other patients to attend to."

"Of course, thank you," acknowledged Hogan, as the doctor left and headed towards the stairs. Then, Hogan stepped closer to Klink. "I can understand your concern for Frau Linkmeyer. We're all concerned. But in case you've forgotten, we still have to find Carter and Hochstetter."

Klink's eyes reflected his determination. "No, Hogan. I haven't forgotten. I'm not the one with amnesia…but I can't leave her. She needs me."

"Hochstetter is after both of us," Hogan reminded him.

"Then, he'll have to settle for just you. I'm not leaving."

Experienced at handling Klink, Hogan could think of a dozen ways he could win this argument. However, he quickly concluded that this was one argument he didn't want to win. Relenting, he said, "All right. You stay here and look after her. We'll manage. Newkirk's contacting some of the former Underground. Perhaps they can help."

Klink's gratitude could not be missed. "Thanks, Hogan. I won't forget this."

"He should not have to wait alone," stated Schultz, who had been silently listening. "Colonel Hogan, if I may--"

"Of course, keep him company," Hogan quickly agreed. "And if you two need to contact us, phone Baker at our special line. You know the number. We'll be keeping in touch with him and he can relay the information."

Klink nodded his understanding. "Once again, thanks. And good luck."

"We'll need it. Auf Weidersehen." With that, Hogan turned and started down the hallway.

"Auf Weidersehen," responded Klink, just before Hogan reached the stairs and disappeared from sight.

- - -

Newkirk had knocked on the door and was waiting patiently outside Oscar Schnitzer's residence on the outskirts of Hammelburg. A moment later, Schnitzer opened the door. "Oh, it you," Schnitzer observed, a little distastefully upon seeing who it was.

"What kind of response is that?" asked a totally baffled Newkirk. "I thought we were mates…on the same side."

"So did I," remarked Schnitzer, with just as much hostility. "But apparently, I was wrong."

Becoming even more puzzled, Newkirk shook his head in frustration. "I don't understand. What happened?"

"If you insist on talking, it will have to be out back in the kennels," Schnitzer insisted. "I will not disrupt my family."

"Whatever you say, mate," conceded Newkirk, following Schnizter towards the back of the house. On the way, he tried to think of something he or one of the other heroes could have done to elicit this response, but he could think of nothing. He hoped that he would soon be able to discover what was troubling this man who had been one of their most dedicated allies during their operation at Stalag 13.


	14. Chapter 14: A Father's Tears

_**Warning:** This chapter is pretty intense as it deals with the "collective guilt" attitude immediately following the war and the forced tours of nearby concentration camps that some German civilians were forced to take._

- - - - - -

Arriving at a building in the back, Oscar Schnitzer unlocked the door and they entered. The room around them contained the cages which housed several German Shepherds. Some of the dogs came closer to the bars of their cages at the sight of the intruders but remained calm. Newkirk recognized some of them as the guard dogs that had been at the camp. One in particular caught his attention and he stepped closer. "Heidi, good to see you again, girl," said Newkirk, reaching through the bars to pat the dog's head. When he was finished, Heidi licked his hand in return.

"I'm sure you didn't come just to visit the dogs," declared Schnitzer, sarcastically. "What is it you DO want?"

Newkirk removed his hand from the cage and turned his attention back to Schnitzer. They'd been hoping that the former members of the Underground might have some information about Hochstetter or provide assistance with the search. Schnitzner's hostility was totally unexpected. If the rest of the Underground felt the same way, he wasn't for sure how much help they would get. One thing for certain, something was bothering Oscar Schnitzer and he wasn't leaving until he discovered what it was.

"We'll get to that shortly," Newkirk answered, with a look of concern. "First, I want to know what's behind this attitude of yours. You were always so helpful before."

Schnitzer's bitterness was reflected in his eyes and by his voice. "Ja, I was helpful. Risked my own life and risked putting my entire family in danger. I believed Hitler and his supporters had to be stopped."

"That's right," agreed Newkirk. "You helped us get people in and out of camp. You also relayed messages and transported important supplies both in and out."

Schnitzer nodded. "All part of being a member of the Underground. As was training the dogs to give you no problems."

"It would have been a lot harder to have accomplished what we did if the dogs were actually vicious. So…what happened, mate?"

"I believe the term is 'collective guilt,' " Schnitzer spat. "All Germans are considered responsible for what happened during Hitler's regime. My family and I were shunned along with the rest in the non-fraternization policy--treated as scum not worth acknowledging."

"They've relaxed the non-fraternization policy and soon it will be abolished completely," Newkirk tried to reassure him.

Schnitzer shook his head sadly. "But that will not change the past…or the posters everywhere that proclaim it's all our fault--the Nazi brutality, the camps, everything. You know me, I could never approve of what they discovered in those camps."

"I know," Newkirk solemnly stated. "I saw some of it. The Gov'nor showed us a newsreel."

"I saw one, too. And my Freida…" Schnitzer's voice trailed off in a painful tone.

If Newkirk remembered correctly, Schnitzer's daughter was young, only in her mid-teens. "She saw it?" he wondered, his concern obvious.

"The film, nein," answered Schnitzer, as he turned his back to Newkirk to brush aside a tear that had started to trickle down his cheek. "She celebrated her sixteenth birthday early last March. To show that I could see she was becoming a responsible young Fräulein, soon after I agreed to let her accompany her cousin, Heidi(1), on a trip to visit my elderly aunt in Weimar. It was only supposed to be for a couple of weeks, but they were stranded there for much longer due to the Allied invasion."

"That must have been difficult for you, mate," Newkirk empathized. "The waiting…not knowing how they were."

As Newkirk started to place a supportive hand on Schnitzer's shoulder, the vet stepped aside to prevent it. "It was. But that wasn't the worst of it. After liberating the Buchenwald Camp near there, the Allied soldiers forced the civilians from the town to tour the camp and view the bodies." Schnitzer reached up to brush another tear aside and his voice began to break. "My…my Freida…she had to see it firsthand."

Newkirk reached out towards Schnitzer's shoulder again and this time Schnitzer did not bother to resist. "I'm sorry," was Newkirk's short response, as he waited for Schnitzer to continue.

Schnitzer's head dropped in despair, as the tears came even faster. "They…they were never the same after that…Heidi…or my Freida. When they finally made it home…Heidi, she…she was so withdrawn. And Freida…Freida…she…" Schnitzer was too choked up to go on.

Not knowing what else to do, Newkirk gently squeezed Schnitzer's shoulder to let him know he had his support. After a short pause, Schnitzer regained enough composure to continue. "Do you…do you know what it's like to awaken every night to the sound…the sound of your only child screaming in terror from her nightmares--sometimes more than once? My Freida used to be such a happy child…and now…and now…" Schnitzer turned and looked at Newkirk with sheer hopelessness. "We were the Underground, not the enemy."

"Blimey!" exclaimed Newkirk emphatically. "If something like that had happened to me sister, Mavis, I'd be feeling much the same as you, mate. I'm so sorry she had to go through that."

Schnitzer took a handkerchief from his pocket, wiped the latest tears from his eyes, and blew his nose. After returning the handkerchief to his pocket, he sighed. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I did not mean to burden you with my problems."

"That quite all right," Newkirk insisted. "That's one of the benefits of having mates. If it's all right with you, I'd like to let the Gov'nor know what's happened. Maybe he can help."

"If you think so," Schnitzer conceded. "Now, I figure you didn't come here to listen to my problems. Why did you come?"

"Hochstetter's grabbed Carter. We're trying to locate them."

"Major Hochstetter? The Gestapo has been disbanded, its members sought out and arrested. They hold no power."

"With Hochstetter, it's personal," explained Newkirk. "He's out for revenge against the Gov'nor and Klink. Carter's just bait for the trap."

Newkirk quickly explained what had happened during the last several days and how they concluded that Hochstetter was headed towards Hammelburg. "So, we were hoping maybe you or other members of the Underground might recall some of Hochstetter's old haunts or contacts. Help us narrow down the field a mite."

Schnitzer considered it a moment. "Nothing springs to mind right now," he declared. "I'll give it some thought and speak with some of the others from the Underground. I'll let you know if we come up with anything. But the others…" Schnitzer frowned and shook his head. "They're as disillusioned as I am about the turn of events. I'm not for sure how much co-operation you'll find. They, too, ask 'why?' "

" Why what?" Newkirk wondered.

"Take your pick," was Schnitzer's reply. "Why we've been included in this 'collective guilt.' Why, considering what's happened, we took the risk to belong to the Underground. Why we must watch our children suffer…and countless more unanswered questions. We took a huge risk, you know. Because of our activities, both we and our families could have been executed or ended up at Buchenwald or Dachau ourselves."

"I can't claim to understand it all meself," Newkirk admitted. "I just know it seems like the war has been terrible for everyone. And it's left scars--scars from which we may never fully recover. But right now, I have to put all me effort into finding Carter before he becomes another casualty. I'll drop back by tomorrow afternoon if that's okay. See if you've obtained any information."

"Nein," protested Schnitzer. "I want to keep my family out of this. I'll meet you at rendezvous point C, four o'clock tomorrow afternoon."

"All right, we'll be there," Newkirk promised. "And Schnitzer, thanks."

- - -

At that very moment, Hochstetter waited impatiently in the alley behind the local Hofbrau. Soon, he was joined by another man.

"I've got those supplies you wanted," the man stated. Hochstetter reached for the large bag that the man was carrying, but the man pulled it back. "I believe you have something for me."

Hochstetter reached in his pocket and pulled out several gold coins that he'd retrieved from another location. He handed these to the man and was given the bag in return. Opening it, Hochstetter looked inside. "Looks like you managed to get everything except for the penicillin."

"That stuff's nearly impossible to get your hands on," the man explained.

Hochstetter nodded. "I know. I wasn't really expecting it. Of course, it would have been a lot nicer than just the sulfa powder. Danke, Heinrich. I'll let you know if I need anything else."

"You know where to find me," responded the man, as Hochstetter slipped away into the shadows.

- - -

As Crittendon and Marya were searching the area they'd been assigned, they paused a moment on the hill overlooking Stalag 13 and glanced at the camp below. Hogan had assigned them that area because he believed that all of the buildings would have been flattened by the charges left in the tunnels and he could think of no other spot of significance nearby.

"Not much left of the place, is there?" observed Marya, upon noticing the remnants of the few buildings still standing, their outlines becoming more distinct in the light of the approaching dawn.

"Right you are," agreed Crittendon. "Doesn't seem quite so formidable, now, what? Ready to move on?"

"Whenever you are, Rodney, darling," answered Marya. The two of them continued onwards, atop the hill. Soon, they started to descend down the other side, losing sight of the remnants of Stalag 13 behind them.

* * *

1 Schnitzer introduced his niece, Heidi, to Schultz in the season four episode "The Purchasing Plan."


	15. Chapter 15: Back to Stalag 13

The sun was just rising above the horizon. In a secluded spot just outside Hammelburg, Newkirk pulled the truck to a stop beside the waiting staff car. He got out and walked towards the car. Hogan got out of the car and took a few steps to meet him.

"Was it her?" asked Newkirk.

"Yeah, it was Frau Linkmeyer," Hogan answered.

"How is she, Gov'nor?"

"The doctor's not sure how long the amnesia will last but she did sense some familiarity about Klink. He and Schultz decided to stay behind to be near her. How'd it go with the Underground? Did they have any information?"

Newkirk sighed and shook his head. "Nothing yet, Gov'nor. I didn't find any of them at the usual spots or about town so I went to Schnitzer's house. Got a pretty cold reception at first, I'm afraid."

Hogan was shocked. "A cold reception! From Schnitzer?"

"Right. Had his reasons, though. And according to Schnitzer, I don't think we can expect much co-operation from the rest of the Underground."

Hogan frowned. "With Klink and Schultz staying behind, I was hoping they might help with the search. What happened?"

Newkirk quickly explained what Schnitzer had told him. As he finished, he said, "But Schnitzer did agree to try to obtain information for us and meet at rendezvous point C at four this afternoon."

While listening to Newkirk's tale, Hogan's frown deepened. Then, after taking a moment to mull it over, he declared, "We always could count on Schnitzer. I'm sorry things have been so rough for him. Once we've rescued Carter, I'll see what I can do to help."

"I figured you would, Gov'nor," Newkirk agreed. "Told him so."

"Thanks." Hogan glanced at his watch. "The others should be joining us soon. Let me check the map and see where to search next."

Hogan spread the map on the hood of the car. They were still looking over the area when LeBeau and Marie joined them a few minutes later. LeBeau sadly shook his head. "No luck, mon colonel," he stated.

The group waited a while longer till Crittendon and Marya arrived. "Not a thing, I'm afraid, Old Man," said Crittendon.

Marya interlocked her arm with Crittendon's at the elbows. "But the long walk in the moonlight gave my dear Rodney and I chance to get to know each other better. It was so romantic, Hogan, darling."

Hogan looked at them with annoyance. "You were supposed to be looking for Carter and Hochstetter--not at each other."

"Right you are, Hogan." Crittendon pointed at an eye for emphasis. "But I have eyes like a hawk…don't miss a thing. If they were out there, I'd have spotted them."

"All right, since no one's found anything we'll have to broaden the search. Come closer to the map and I'll give you your new assignments." As the group gathered around the hood of the car, Hogan's gaze shifted between Crittendon and Marya. He considered whether it might wisest to split them up. Of course, if he did that he knew what that meant. He would have to chose one of the two as his partner. It didn't take him long to reach his decision. "Okay, Newkirk, you're with me. We'll search this area." Then, Hogan gave the others their assignments.

When he was finished, he and Newkirk left in the staff car. With LeBeau driving the truck, the others left in the opposite direction for the two teams to search their areas there.

- - -

Hochstetter had finished treating Carter's shoulder. Opening the pack, he got out some food and water for each of them. "Eat," he ordered, sitting down on the floor just opposite Carter. After chewing a bite of his own, Hochstetter continued, "Since we had that accident, they will probably find us sooner than I'd planned."

"And then what?" asked Carter, fishing for information.

"I'll have my revenge."

"How?"

Hochstetter grinned. "You shall see. As I promised, you'll have a front row seat."

Carter was desperate. "And I told you, the war is over. Drop this insane quest for revenge."

Hochstetter's eyes took on an icy chill. "Insane, is it? Bah! That's what they all thought…in Hammelburg…and Berlin. I kept telling them Hogan was behind the sabotage, but without proof, they laughed. They preferred to think Klink had him cowed. We shall see who has the last laugh, now."

"If you're right about the Colonel--and I'm not saying you are, mind you--but it was war. He was only an officer doing his job."

The look on Hochstetter's face became even icier. "Ja. And I am an officer of the state doing mine. The war may be over, but he and Klink must pay for their crimes against the Reich."

"Without a trial?"

"A waste of time. Even with most of the camp flattened, I have found evidence of what was once tunnels--an elaborate system, I must say. And if you'll remember, I was there during your phone conversation with Berlin. I heard Hogan admit to taking over the camp and threatening the hostages if we tried to intervene. Of course, then we believed General Braun was one of them--but that doesn't matter. The evidence speaks for itself."

"That's not fair," protested Carter.

"The Gestapo has not soiled our reputation by trying to be fair," Hochstetter snarled. "But I will give them a chance to explain their activities before they are punished."

"But--"

Hochstetter rose huffily to his feet. "Bah! Enough talk. I don't have to explain my actions to you. You will serve your purpose as bait." With that, Hochstetter stormed from the cell and locked the door behind him. Then, he headed back outside.

Finding himself alone, Carter sighed and went over to lie down on the bunk. His shoulder was giving him considerable pain and he was still quite exhausted. He wanted to rest for what lay ahead. He wasn't exactly sure of everything Hochstetter had planned, but he could recall the man mentioning executions at one time. Carter wanted to prevent that happening. Things would have been much simpler if he'd allowed Hochstetter to die in that car, but it was something he just couldn't do. Even now, he realized, he could not have abandoned the major to that fate…not when the war was over. He would have to think of another way stop the guy's plans. Carter lay there contemplating the situation, finding no simple answers, until he finally fell asleep.

- - -

At four that afternoon, Schnitzer arrived for his scheduled meeting with the heroes. Another member of the Underground, Karl, had come with him. The two of them got out of Schnitzer's truck and walked over to where Hogan and the others were waiting.

"Karl insisted on coming to help," Schnitzer told them. "And I would like to help with the search too--except at night. Freida needs me then."

"Newkirk explained about your daughter," Hogan stated. "And when this business is over, I will see what I can do to help."

"Danke," acknowledged Schnitzer. "But that is not why I am here."

Hogan managed a slight smile. "I know. You have always been a good friend and provided a lot of support. For that, we are grateful. It will be nice to return the favor. But for now, we must concentrate our efforts on locating Carter."

"I understand. And I've spoken with others from the Underground. Though they are bitter, we have come up with a list of some places Hochstetter might be and the names of a few of his contacts."

Hogan took the paper that Schnitzer held out and quickly examined it. He pointed at two of the listings. "We've already searched these spots and discovered nothing." Then, he pointed at the listing at the top of the paper and shook his head. "And Stalag 13 and the vicinity, we covered it as well…though where Major Hochstetter could hide in a flattened camp is beyond me."

Schnitzer and Karl exchanged glances. "Flattened?" they questioned, almost in unison.

"You mean, it's not?"

"Portions of some of the buildings, as well as the water tower, still remain," Schnitzer answered.

Hogan looked at Crittendon and Marya. "And you two failed to mention this?"

"I must say, you never asked, Hogan," Crittendon replied.

Marya flipped the end of the boa she was wearing back around her shoulder. "He's right, Hogan, darling, you didn't."

Hogan was beginning to have his suspicions. "But you searched the remains, right?"

"The place looked deserted. There was no mention of our going into camp," observed Crittendon.

"That's because we thought there was nothing left," hissed a frustrated Hogan. "And with even a small part of the camp remaining, Hochstetter will see that as the appropriate spot for his revenge."

Marya put her hand on Crittendon's arm. "He has a point, Rodney, darling. Maybe we should have checked."

Hogan glared icily at them both. "We don't have time to stand around here reflecting on past mistakes. We've got to rescue Carter."

Crittendon started towards the truck. "You heard him, chaps. Let's go."

"Just a minute," Hogan ordered, in a voice that caught all of their attention. Crittendon looked back and Hogan glanced around to allow his gaze to take in all present. "We're not just going to barge in there and let Hochstetter know we are coming. We'll park a quarter of a mile from camp and walk in." Hogan paused, while the others mumbled their assent. "All right, let's go get Carter." They got into the vehicles and soon two trucks and a staff car were headed towards Stalag 13.

- - -

Hochstetter had been anticipating their arrival and saw them walk over the hill. He noticed that Hogan had spread the group out for the descent, obviously hoping to gain the advantage. Not about to allow that to happen, Hochstetter rushed into the cooler where he was holding Carter.

He opened the door to Carter's cell and quickly handcuffed the man's hands behind his back. Then, with his gun to Carter's head and the man in front of him as a shield, Hochstetter forced him outside. "That's far enough!" Hochstetter yelled at the intruders, who were just a short distance from reaching the fence. At Hogan's signal, they all stopped momentarily. "Hogan and Klink are to come on alone."

"Klink's not here. He's at the hospital with Frau Linkmeyer," Hogan informed him.

"Then, this is just between you and me, Hogan. You will come in alone. The others will gather back into a group and wait on the other side of the hill." Hochstetter waved his gun threateningly near Carter's head. "You have two minutes to comply."

"Don't do it, Colonel!" yelled Carter.

Hochstetter did not appear angry at Carter's outburst. "I think he will," he calmly informed his prisoner. Then, more loudly, he called, "What's it going to be, Hogan?"

"I'll be right there," Hogan told him. He glanced at the others. "And the rest of you will wait in a group over the hill."

"You can't do that, Gov'nor," protested Newkirk. "He could kill you."

"And if I don't, he could kill Carter. I'll think of something." As the others hesitated, Hogan insisted, "Do it now…and THAT'S an order."

Recognizing Hogan's voice as one that would brook no argument, the others moved to comply. With some of them sparing a moment to take one final glance in Hogan's direction, they reluctantly turned and started heading back up the hill, moving closer to one another to form a group as they did so.

As Hogan stopped at the gate to open it, Hochstetter noticed Carter slump slightly in despair. The former Gestapo major smiled. It would be over soon.


	16. Chapter 16: At the Water Tower

As Hogan approached, Hochstetter forced Carter closer to meet him. Hochstetter could see that the others were nearing the top of the hill. "There is a bench by the water tower where we can talk," Hochstetter stated. "Over there, schnell."

A quick glance revealed to Hogan that a bench had been set up there. He could see that it would allow Hochstetter a clear view of the gate and the area beyond. With his adversary still holding a gun inches from Carter's head, Hogan quickly complied and walked towards the bench. Hochstetter forced Carter to follow.

Hochstetter stopped a little short of the tower. "You, on the ground, now," he ordered Carter. With the gun at his head, Carter did as he was told. Then, Hochstetter turned his attention to Hogan, who had stopped beside the bench. "And now, Hogan, you will turn around and put your hands behind your back." Hogan hesitated a moment, so Hochstetter moved the gun threateningly nearer to Carter's head. "Now."

This time, Hogan did as ordered. Hochstetter took a rope from his pocket. In preparation, he'd tied a loop in one end. He slipped it over one of Hogan's wrist and pulled it tight. Then, he quickly wrapped more of the rope around Hogan's free wrist. Pocketing his gun and keeping one eye on Carter, Hochstetter continued wrapping the rope around Hogan's wrists till he had him tied securely. Satisfied, Hochstetter glanced at the bench. "Now, we will sit down and talk." Hochstetter looked back at Carter. "And you will stay there out of our way."

Hogan sat down on the bench and Hochstetter sat down about two feet further down the bench, turning slightly to have a better view of Hogan. "You thought you were so clever, didn't you?" snarled Hochstetter. "All your little acts of sabotage and espionage. But in the end, you failed. You are now my prisoner."

Speaking more calmly than he felt, Hogan responded, "And there's supposed to be a point to all this--besides your petty attempt at revenge, I mean. Look, Hochstetter, your leaders surrendered months ago. There's no longer any Gestapo. Your rank means nothing. Isn't it time you faced the facts? The war is over. You've lost. So, why not do the sensible thing and give up?"

With a smirk, Hochstetter declared, "You will not talk your way out of it this time, Hogan. You will pay for your crimes against the Third Reich and for causing my superiors to consider me an idiot. My only regret is that that fool Klink isn't here at your side."

"See, already things aren't going according to plan," quipped Hogan.

"Perhaps, but we shall see. Now, Colonel Hogan, before we proceed, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"If what you accuse me of is true, you should realize that most of that information would be classified. You should know me well enough to know that I would not reveal it."

Hochstetter nodded. "Ja. I realize that. But I don't need you to. I have seen evidence of your tunnels. I know you've been in and out camp regardless of what that fool Klink claimed. And I know that you seized the camp and threatened German guards in the end. For those crimes against the Reich, Hogan, you will now pay." Hochstetter pulled the gun back out of his pocket. "On your feet. Now, step onto the bench." As Hogan hesitated, Hochstetter started to turn his aim towards Carter. "I said, on the bench…now."

Hogan did as he was ordered. Keeping his aim towards Carter, Hochstetter stepped up beside Hogan. He reached up and pulled a section of rope down that he had earlier lain upon one of the boards just overhead. The end he pulled down formed a noose at one end. The other end of the rope had been secured much higher up in the tower.

"Nooooo," moaned Carter from the ground behind them, as Hochstetter started to slip the noose around Hogan's neck.

As the others were peering over the top of the hill, Newkirk was observing the scene through a pair of binoculars. "Blimey!" he cried out.

The others could only vaguely make out the figures below them so were nearly oblivious to the events in camp. "What's happening?" asked a concerned LeBeau.

At about the same instant, Newkirk started struggling to his feet. "He--he's going to hang the colonel!" exclaimed Newkirk. "We've got to get down there." Newkirk ran down the hill, the others right behind.

With his daily calisthenics and other training, Crittendon was able to gain ground and pull ahead. "I've got rank!" he called as they sped on. "Follow me, lads!" Crittendon almost tripped over a rock at his feet, as he glanced in Marya's direction and added, "And lady."

Meanwhile, Hochstetter stepped down from the bench. "Any last words?" he asked Hogan, as he prepared to knock the bench from beneath Hogan's feet.

Realizing that the others could not arrive in time, Hogan emphatically stated, "No matter what happens, you haven't won…YOU…HAVEN'T…WON."

The two of them had been too busy to notice Carter rise to his feet. He stepped closer towards Hochstetter. "No, don't kill him," he pleaded. "I made you the bigger fool when you asked them to promote me to general. Kill me instead."

Hoping to prevent Carter from being injured further than he was, Hogan ordered, "Carter, stay out of this."

"You were already punished," Hochstetter reminded Carter.

Not ready to give up, Carter took a couple more steps. "Major, please…" he began, before collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

Hochstetter's glance quickly alternated back and forth between Hogan and Carter for a few moments. He'd never known anyone like Carter before. Even after the beating, the guy had pulled him from the burning car. And now, he was begging to be hung instead of Hogan. He couldn't think of any of his associates who would do something like that. And Hochstetter couldn't understand the dedication Hogan inspired in his men, so much so that they would ask to die for him. Hochstetter had been too concerned with taking Hogan prisoner to notice it before, but as he knelt down beside Carter to examine the man, he felt the heat radiating from the man's body. "He's burning up," he observed.

A quick glance towards the hill told Hochstetter that the others would be there before long. Whatever he decided would have to be soon. He stood and started back towards the bench. Hogan was expecting the bench to fall from under him and was surprised when the ropes fell from his wrists instead. Hochstetter had taken a knife from his pocket and cut them loose.

Hogan's men were almost to the gate now. Realizing that he didn't have time to remove the noose, Hochstetter said, "Just get him to a hospital."

Hochstetter drew back into the shadows shortly before the others arrived. He had a lot to ponder. Questions that needed answers and answers he couldn't seem to comprehend. He would have to go somewhere safe to contemplate it.

Hogan reached up and with the lack of slackness in the rope was having some difficulty removing it from around his neck. "Don't worry, Hogan! I'll save you!" cried Crittendon, as he came barreling up ahead of the others.

Crittendon started to climb onto the bench but was in such a hurry he lost his footing. He fell to the ground, knocking the bench over as he did so. Hogan instinctively grasped the rope more tightly to prevent its tightening any further about his neck.

Newkirk, who'd been following just behind Crittendon, leaped over the fallen bench and grasped Hogan around the waist, offering support as best he could. "LeBeau, there's a knife in me left trouser pocket," he declared. "Hand it up to the colonel so he can cut himself loose."

"Oui," responded LeBeau, as reached into the pocket.

Marya went over and knelt down beside Crittendon. "Rodney, darling, are you all right?" she asked.

As he handed Hogan the knife, LeBeau hissed, "Is HE all right? What about Colonel Hogan?"

Marya shrugged. "You boys seem to be handling the situation quite nicely."

Hogan cut the rope above the noose and Newkirk lowered him to the ground. With fury in his eyes, Hogan stormed over to tower over Crittendon. "What are you trying to do?" he shouted. "Finish what Hochstetter started!"

"I was only trying to help," mumbled an abashed Crittendon.

"Well, don't…Look, if they ever need men to send to Antarctica, volunteer." Hogan's glance moved to Marya. "And take her with you."

As Hogan and Newkirk were leaving to check on Carter, a puzzled expression crossed Crittendon's face. "Why Antarctica?"

"You think I should tell him?" Newkirk quietly asked Hogan as they walked on.

Hogan shook his head. "No. Let him figure it out for himself…and if he should volunteer, let him."

From behind them, they heard Marya say, "I think Hogan was just joking, Rodney, darling."

"Really?" Crittendon responded. "He seemed a tad upset to me."

Marya glanced at the retreating Hogan. "You're right. Maybe he needs a vacation."

"Right you are," Crittendon agreed. "Come to think of it, I wouldn't mind a holiday myself."

Marya smiled. "Paris is nice this time of year."

"You think so? I'll request a furlough when we get back."

Hogan and Newkirk had reached Carter. Kneeling down beside him, Hogan found himself agreeing with Hochstetter in this one instance. Carter's fever seemed quite high and he needed to be in a hospital. Knowing that the ride would be less bumpy in the car, Hogan ordered, "Newkirk, get the car. We've got to get him to the hospital at once."

"Yes, sir," acknowledged Newkirk, already on his way to the gate as he spoke.

* * *

Author's note: Although it wasn't written for the challenge and fails to meet some of the conditions, Carter's role in the kidnapping was partially inspired by Sarajm's "Hochstetter Redemption Challenge," found on page two of the challenge forum. There are several variations, however. For one thing, it occurs just months after the war and not years. Hochstetter has not been leading a normal life but has been in hiding.

Also, Hochstetter had two victims instead of one. This was because Frau Linkmeyer was my original choice as a victim. When I was still writing "Baby Bear," I had planned on having Hochstetter find the team after the war and shoot her. As she hovered between life and death, Klink and Burkhalter would keep vigil at her beside--Klink realizing that he had fallen in love with her and Burkhalter fearing he would never have the chance to tell her that he'd forgiven her. (I'd considered that before I decided to have Schultz get shot in "Baby Bear." Since I decided they needed something to go wrong with their plans and had that happen, I decided using the Frau Linkmeyer scenario in this story would have been too much of a repeat. That's when I started considering alternatives.)

I still wanted Frau Linkmeyer to be the victim but decided having Carter taken as well would add more incentive to the heroes finding them. As for Carter's beating, it was not written to meet the challenge but because Hochstetter was out to get anyone he believed had made a fool of him. Having learned Braun's true identity, Hochstetter struck out in anger to make Carter pay.

As for Hochstetter's redemption, he is not about to have a change of heart (at least, not yet). He is currently torn between the gratitude he is feeling towards Carter for saving his life and his Gestapo personality, including his need for revenge. He is also finding it difficult to comprehend why Carter would do something like that or offer his life to save Hogan's. That is why he decided to put things on hold and consider it further--that, and the fact that Carter did need medical attention.


	17. Chapter 17: The Road to Recovery

Upon arrival at the hospital, Carter was given an injection of penicillin and put on IV fluids. They continued to administer the antibiotic periodically throughout the night. Carter remained unconscious, however. The infection and the stressful events of the last few days had put quite a drain on his system.

The other heroes were reluctant to leave his side. Although the hospital staff were ready to rush them out when visiting hours were over, Hogan managed to convince Carter's doctor to grant permission for them to remain.

After several hours had passed with no noticeable change in Carter's condition, Hogan had insisted that the rest of his team present get their rest since none of them had gotten any sleep the night before. LeBeau protested at first, but with considerable help from Marie, Hogan was finally able to convince him. Newkirk proved a little more difficult and delayed for almost two hours longer. Hogan had to practically make it an order before Newkirk reluctantly agreed.

When LeBeau and Marie returned the following morning, they discovered that Hogan was still there. "Get some rest?" Hogan asked them.

"As good as we could on the cots they set up in the waiting room," LeBeau informed him. "But you've been here all night, mon Colonel. You should take your own advice and get some rest."

"When I know Carter is going to be okay," Hogan declared.

LeBeau took a moment to glance at Carter. "Any news on his condition?"

"Not much change but his fever is beginning to go down."

"See. It looks like he may be getting better. How much good will you do him if you're worn out yourself? Marie and I will sit with him."

Hogan considered it a moment, then sighed. "All right, LeBeau. You've made your point. But let me know if there's any change."

"I will, mon Colonel," LeBeau promised and Hogan left to head for the waiting room.

A short time later, Carter stirred and opened his eyes. "Carter, you're awake!" exclaimed LeBeau, practically beaming.

Carter was anything but happy. He gazed at LeBeau with the most pained look in his eyes. "The colonel…it was all my fault."

"The colonel's fine," LeBeau tried to reassure him. "Everything's going to be okay."

"No, no," Carter protested, becoming more agitated. "The colonel's dead and it's all my fault."

"Marie, get Colonel Hogan," ordered LeBeau. "And the doctor."

"Oui," she acknowledged, as she left to do just that.

LeBeau turned his attention back to the distraught Carter. "Non, mon ami. Colonel Hogan is alive."

Carter shook his head in despair. "Hochstetter had that rope around his neck. There was no way you guys could have reached him in time. If I hadn't pulled Hochstetter from that burning car, the colonel might still…might still…"

LeBeau put his hand on Carter's arm, trying to calm him. "Listen to me, Carter. Hochstetter surprised us all. After you passed out, he cut the ropes from the colonel's wrists. Then, he told Colonel Hogan to get you to a hospital and left."

At about that time, Hogan entered the room. Upon seeing him, Carter relaxed a bit. "Colonel Hogan! You're alive!" he breathed, in obvious relief.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," stated LeBeau.

Stepping up closer to the bed, Hogan quoted Mark Twain saying, " 'Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated.' How are you feeling?"

"Shoulder's still sore," Carter answered. "And I'm awfully tired. But never mind me. How are you, sir?"

"I'm fine, Carter. I'm not the one in the hospital."

"But Hochstetter almost killed you. I saw him put that noose around your neck. I'm sorry, Colonel." Carter started to turn his head to look away. "The car was on fire. If I hadn't pulled Hochstetter out--"

Hogan lay a hand on Carter's uninjured shoulder and interrupted him. "You did the right thing. Leaving him would mean sinking towards his level. That's not you, Carter." Hogan's head tilted to one side in contemplation. "Besides, that could possibly be the reason for his sudden change in behavior. He seemed pretty concerned when you passed out."

This conclusion surprised LeBeau. "You think Hochstetter is displaying gratitude?"

Hogan nodded. "A little may be seeping in."

"There were times he acted differently after the accident," Carter observed. "He seemed genuinely concerned about the infection and treated me a little bit more…well…considerate."

The doctor entered, followed by Marie. "I was informed that my patient has regained consciousness," he stated. "If the rest of you would wait outside for a few moments, I would like to examine him."

"All right," Hogan agreed. As he turned to leave, he glanced back at Carter. "We'll return as soon as he's through."

- - -

Newkirk had joined the others by the time the doctor had finished. As the doctor stepped out of the room and closed the door to Carter's room, Hogan hurried over to join him. Newkirk, LeBeau and Marie followed. "How is he?" Hogan asked the doctor.

"His fever appears to be dropping and there are signs that the infection in his shoulder may be responding to the penicillin," the doctor informed them. "And he's still very exhausted from the trauma he's been through during the last several days. He's going to need a lot of rest and continued medical care. At the moment, his prognosis looks good and he may be able to be released in a few days. There is one problem, however."

"What?" Hogan wondered, his increased concern quite obvious.

"Our supply of penicillin is very limited. At best, we can make it last till morning. If we have to use sulfa instead…" The doctor shook his head. "According to Herr Carter, sulfa powder was being used on the wound when it became infected and afterwards when the infection worsened. The penicillin has proven much more effective."

"I'll get you the penicillin," Hogan promised. "By tonight, at the latest."

The doctor could hardly believe it. "But how?"

Hogan grinned. "I have my sources. Trust me."

"I will, thanks," acknowledged the doctor, a touch of relief in his voice. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few more patients I'd like to check on."

"Of course. Thanks." The doctor headed down the hallway and Hogan opened the door and entered Carter's room. The others followed.

"The doctor says the infection is a little better," Carter told them, as they stepped closer to the bed.

"So we heard," Hogan informed him. "That's good news."

"Glad you're feeling better, mate," said Newkirk.

Carter appeared deep in thought for a moment. Then, he glanced up at Hogan. "Frau Linkmeyer, she was unconscious. We had to leave her. Back at camp, you told Hochstetter that Klink was with her at the hospital. How is she?"

"She's regained consciousness but has amnesia," replied Hogan. "And her arm was broken."

"Yeah, it didn't look too good when I pulled her out of the car. But she's going to be okay?"

Hogan smiled. "Yeah, Carter. I think you both are. Now, the doctor said you needed a lot of rest. Newkirk and I have several errands to run but should be back by tonight. LeBeau and Marie will remain with you here."

"Going to visit Frau Linkmeyer?" guessed Carter.

Hogan nodded. "One of our stops, yes."

"Tell her I hope she's feeling better…and I'm sorry we had to leave her."

"Okay," Hogan agreed, not bothering to remind Carter that with her amnesia Frau Linkmeyer probably wouldn't remember him or the accident. Then, he glanced at Newkirk. "All right, Newkirk, let's go."

Hogan and Newkirk left. "Marie and I are going to get something to eat," LeBeau told Carter. "We'll be back a little later. You get some rest, mon ami."

"I'll try," promised Carter, as his final two visitors left the room.

- - -

Newkirk pulled the car to a stop near the Frankfurt hospital entrance. He stepped out and walked around the car to the back door on the other side. "Get out," he heard Hogan order.

Burkhalter stepped out of the car. Hogan slid across the seat and followed. Stepping alongside Burkhalter, Hogan quietly warned, "And remember, don't try anything. We'll be watching."

"I gave you my word I wouldn't try to escape, and I won't. I just want to see my sister," Burkhalter stated, as they walked towards the entrance.

Even with Burkhalter's promise, Hogan and Newkirk remained very alert. Under the circumstances, they had decided against using handcuffs and had kept their weapons concealed in their pockets. They were hoping the firearms would not prove necessary.

The three of them walked up the stairs, then down the hall to Frau Linkmeyer's room. Newkirk opened the door and they entered. Frau Linkmeyer was sitting in an easy chair near the window, with Klink and Schultz seated nearby.

"Gertrude, how are you feeling?" asked Burkhalter, as he walked over to join her.

Frau Linkmeyer squinted in contemplation as she stared at him. "Do I know you?"

"Ja, I'm your brother, Albert." With his sister's gaze still upon him, Burkhalter knelt on the floor beside her chair and took her uninjured hand between his two. "I want you to know how sorry I am for our argument," he told her, solemnly. "You're my sister and always will be. Maybe I won't ever understand the reasons you did what you did, but I want you to know that I still care. I was so worried when I found out Hochstetter had kidnapped you."

While Burkhalter spoke, images started to surface in Frau Linkmeyer's memory. She saw herself in his cell in the tunnels when he said, "I don't have a sister. Not anymore." Then, she saw him waiting near the trucks in the camp's yard as she and Klink approached, with Burkhalter yelling, "Traitors!" And him still by the trucks saying once more, "I have no sister."

With these images as the trigger, Frau Linkmeyer's total memory returned. Tears started to form in her eyes. "You said I was no longer your sister."

Still holding Frau Linkmeyer's hand in one of his, Burkhalter reached up with the other to brush her tears away. "I was wrong," he declared. "I should never have said that and I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me."

Seeing her brother's sincerity, Frau Linkmeyer nodded. "Ja. I will forgive you, Albert. Just see that it doesn't happen again."

"You've got your memory back," Hogan guessed.

"Ja. All of it, I think."

Hogan glanced at Schultz. "Schultz, get the doctor," he ordered.

"Jawohl," responded Schultz, as he started to rise.

"In a minute," insisted Klink, as he stood up and walked over to where Burkhalter was kneeling on the floor. "Move it," he ordered Burkhalter.

Burkhalter glared up at him. "Klink, I'm your commanding officer," he declared out of habit.

"Sorry," mumbled Klink, hesitating.

"Not anymore," observed Newkirk.

Klink relaxed a bit and grinned. "He's right. So move out of the way." Burkhalter stood up and stepped aside. Klink took his spot, kneeling on the floor in front of Frau Linkmeyer. He reached out and tenderly took her hand in his. With a touch of nervousness, he looked up at her and said, "Now that you've got your memory back, I'm hoping you will make me the happiest man in Germany and agree to become my wife. Gertrude, will you marry me?"

All eyes were on Frau Linkmeyer now, as with almost no hesitation, she grinned and replied, "I thought you'd never ask. Ja, Wilhelm. I will."


	18. Chapter 18: Inquiries and Revelations

The phone rang at the second floor nurses' desk at the Hammelburg hospital. A nurse, who was writing something in one of the charts, paused and picked it up. "Second floor nurses' station," she said.

"I'd like to speak with Nurse Preiss, bitte," stated the voice on the other end.

"It's for you," the nurse told a colleague, who was standing behind her, placing medicine and juice on a cart.

"Danke," acknowledged Nurse Katherina Preiss, as she stepped over and took the offered receiver. "Nurse Preiss speaking."

"Kat, this is Wolfgang," explained the caller, Major Hochstetter.

Nurse Preiss couldn't conceal her surprise. "Wolfie, how nice to hear from you! It's been a while."

"This is not a social call. And we must be very careful. You must let no one know I've called."

"I understand. I'll be careful," Nurse Preiss promised.

Hochstetter sounded pleased. "Gut. Now, I'm calling to inquire about a patient. Has an Andrew Carter been admitted?"

"Just a moment." Nurse Preiss moved the receiver away from her face and spoke to the other nurse. "Anna, I was about to take Herr Schmidt and Frau Klein their medication. Would you mind taking care of it, bitte?"

"Not at all," replied the other nurse. "But I'd hurry up with that call. You know how Dr. Becker feels about personal calls."

"I know. I'll keep it short. You won't mention it to anyone one, will you?" Nurse Preiss pleaded.

The other nurse started to push the cart towards the corridor. "Your private life's your own business. Mum's the word…and good luck with your fellow."

"Danke." As soon as she was alone, Nurse Preiss resumed her call. "It's safe to talk now. No one will overhear. Ja, we do have an Andrew Carter here."

"How is he?" asked Hochstetter.

"His condition is improving. His fever is going down and the infection seems to be responding to the penicillin. Our only problem is that our supply is almost depleted."

"But you will be able to get more, won't you?"

Having known Hochstetter for several years, Nurse Preiss was astonished at his concern with the welfare of an American soldier. "I'm not sure," she replied. "His friend, Colonel Hogan, thinks he can."

The relaxed tone in Hochstetter's voice was quite obvious. "Ja, if Hogan says he can get some, I'm sure he will find a way."

"You sound so confident. I'm surprised that you respect this Allied officer."

"Not respect, actually," protested Hochstetter. "Let's just say I find him a challenging adversary. I always said he was the most dangerous man in Germany, even when no one would listen. And you know what? I was right. Obtaining a little penicillin should prove no problem for a man capable of operating a sabotage unit from a POW camp in the middle of a war."

Nurse Preiss was shocked by this revelation. "He did that!"

"Ja, Kat, and much more. But you will say nothing of it. Understand?"

"You have my word. It's been so long since we've had a chance to get together. I miss you, Liebchen."

"And I miss you too," Hochstetter assured her. "But after what's happened, I fear I must go further underground. I can't risk capture. I'll be in touch as soon as I can."

"Stay safe, Wolfie."

"That's the plan. And you stay well, Kat. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Auf Wiedersehen," echoed Nurse Preiss, as the line went dead and she hung up the receiver. Then, she took a moment to say a silent prayer that her Wolfie would remain safe and free.

- - -

Marya and Crittendon entered Carter's hospital room and found LeBeau and Marie already visiting. "I say, Carter, you look jolly good compared to when we last saw you," declared Crittendon.

"A matter of opinion," insisted Marya.

Crittendon nodded. "Right. But he is conscious and we were told the fever had gone down and the infection was improving."

"That's right," Carter informed them. "I hear you helped with the search, even though you had what could have been a tragic accident at the camp."

"Right you are. Fortunately, that little mishap turned out okay in the end, what?"

LeBeau was obviously irritated by that remark. "Little mishap! Colonel Hogan could have been killed!"

"But he wasn't, my small one. He wasn't," insisted Marya. "You don't think Rodney meant for that to happen, do you?"

"Non," replied a still furious LeBeau. "Just more of his usual clumsiness."

Marya brushed her hand in the air. "But that's one thing that makes him so adorable."

"Really?" Crittendon asked.

"Really, Rodney, darling," agreed Marya. "Now, let's hurry up with this visit so we can get back to the hotel and pack."

"Leaving?" LeBeau wondered.

"Tomorrow morning," Crittendon answered. "Spoke with the chaps at headquarters. Got a two weeks furlough. Marya has agreed to accompany me to Paris."

LeBeau glanced at Marie. "Remind me to warn the relatives."

Hoping to direct the conversation away from LeBeau's last comment, Carter stated, "I heard Marya spent some time in Paris. I'm sure she knows many fine sights to visit."

"Yes, Carter, I do," Marya confirmed. "And I plan to show Rodney every one of them. I know we're going to have a delightful time. We may even send you guys a few postcards."

Hogan and Newkirk entered the room in time to hear Marya's last declaration. "Postcards? From where?" asked Hogan.

"Paris, Hogan, darling. Rodney and I leave in the morning. Will you miss me, Hogan?"

Hogan ignored her question. "Sounds like fun."

"Did you get the penicillin?" LeBeau wanted to know.

"Yeah. We dropped it off at the nurses' desk on our way in. There's plenty for Carter, with considerable doses to spare for anyone else who might need some."

Carter grinned. "I knew you'd get it, sir."

"Thanks for your confidence," Hogan acknowledged. "Now, Carter, how are you feeling tonight?"

"Even better," Carter assured him. "The doctor says the infection is continuing to improve and my shoulder doesn't hurt as much as it did."

"Glad to hear it. You've got to hurry up and get out of here. We've got a wedding to plan."

"A wedding? Whose?"

With the exception of Newkirk, the others in the room appeared just as puzzled. "Klink and Frau Linkmeyer, who else?" Hogan responded.

"Right," Newkirk contributed. "He finally popped the question and she agreed."

"I thought she had amnesia," said Lebeau.

Hogan nodded. "She did. But we took Burkhalter to visit her. The experience brought back her memory--all of it, we believe."

"That's wonderful news," agreed LeBeau. He stepped closer to Marie and took her hand in his. "There's something else we think you guys should know."

The group gave LeBeau their full attention. "Yes?" Hogan prompted.

"We've been suspicious about it for a few days now. Since we were already here at the hospital, we asked them to take a few tests to confirm it." LeBeau allowed his gaze to wander around the room to take in each of his friends, as he continued. "Marie and I are expecting."

"Expecting what?" Carter asked, almost immediately.

"Carter!" exclaimed Newkirk, shaking his head in frustration.

Carter glanced over at LeBeau and Marie as the revelation hit him. "Oh."

Hogan stepped closer to the happy couple. "Congratulations. When?"

"Early May," a beaming LeBeau answered.

Amid the chorus of congratulations, they all heard Carter say, "Hey, maybe it will be born on the first anniversary of V-E day. Then, you can name your baby Victor or Victoria."

"We'll see, mon ami," LeBeau promised, as grins broke out on the faces of all present. Carter's condition was definitely heading towards normal.


	19. Chapter 19: A Place He Belonged

Newkirk pulled the truck to a stop near Hogan's apartment at the back of the bookstore. Hogan and Newkirk got out of the truck almost simultaneously, with Carter following Hogan out on the passenger side.

They entered Hogan's apartment and found most of the group already there waiting for them. Enticing smells drifted in from the kitchen, where Marie and LeBeau were preparing a special meal to welcome home their injured comrades. Frau Linkmeyer, who had been released earlier that morning, was seated on the sofa. Klink was seated next to her.

"I'm glad to see that you are recovering, Carter," stated Schultz.

Carter grinned when a glance towards the speaker revealed that Schultz was hovering as close as he dared near the kitchen entrance. "Me, too, Schultz. It feels great to be back." After walking over and sitting down in one of the armchairs, Carter turned his gaze to Frau Linkmeyer and Klink. "I hear congratulations are in order. Have you two set the date yet?"

"Not yet," Klink answered. "But soon. We've got plans to make and Gertrude still needs a bit more time to recover."

"And there's plenty of other work to be done," Hogan reminded those present. "Now that Carter and Frau Linkmeyer are back and on the mend, we need to finish the restoration of Schultz's toy factory."

Schultz was elated by that news. "Wunderbar!"

While the conversation continued in the living room, someone who was anything but happy, silently observed the group, unnoticed. Felix stood hidden by the shadows and furniture just inside the secret door near the back of Hogan's apartment, which led to stairs connecting with both the hidden rooms below and the apartments above. Before he left, Felix had wanted to see for himself that both Carter and Frau Vogel, whom he had recently learned was actually named Frau Linkmeyer, were okay. Frau Linkmeyer's arm was still in a cast and he noticed that Carter moved a little slower than usual, but otherwise they looked all right.

A single tear started to trickle down Felix's cheek and he reached up and quickly brushed it aside. He was not a crybaby. At the moment, however, his heart was breaking. For the first time since his parents had died, he had found a place where he felt he belonged but he'd ruined that when he brought the Gestapo Major Hochstetter there. He believed it was his fault that Hochstetter's two victims had been injured. Therefore, he would cause them no more problems and quietly leave.

Felix lingered a moment longer. Then, as another tear escaped from his eyelid and ran down his cheek, Felix opened the hidden door and headed back upstairs. He needed to grab a few things but should be gone before he was missed.

- - -

A few minutes later, Newkirk glanced at his watch. "We'll be eating soon," he declared. "If you chaps will excuse me, I think I'll go up and have Felix join us. I'm surprised he hasn't made it down already to welcome Carter home."

Hogan nodded. "All right."

As he headed for the secret door in the back, Newkirk could hear the others resume their conversation. He went through the secret entrance and climbed the stairs. Just as he entered the hallway above, he caught a glimpse of Felix starting down the stairs at the opposite end of the hall. Newkirk hurried down the hallway to try to catch up. He descended the stairs and entered the bookstore below. There, he could see Felix unlocking the entrance door.

"Felix!" Newkirk called.

Felix glanced back for only a moment before opening the door and dashing outside. Puzzled by Felix's behavior Newkirk quickly followed. Newkirk stepped onto the sidewalk just in time to see Felix run into the nearby alley. "Felix, wait!" Newkirk shouted as he continued to follow.

They were near the far end of the alley when Newkirk finally caught up with him. He grabbed Felix by the arms and held him tight. "Where do you think you're going?" Newkirk asked.

"I don't belong here," Felix answered. "Let me go."

"Where?" Newkirk wondered. "Back to the streets? They're not going to let you take up stealing again, you know. Besides, I thought you liked it here."

"Let me go," Felix insisted and to add emphasis to the point, he kicked Newkirk in the shin. This caught Newkirk by surprise and Felix was able to squirm loose.

"Why you little--" Newkirk cried, stopping in mid-sentence to take off after Felix. He apprehended the lad a short distance away. "Now, we're going to have a little talk." A quick glance around revealed that they were drawing a bit of attention from pedestrians on the nearby street. "Family quarrel," he told their audience. Then, he turned Felix towards the direction of Hogan's apartment, which was closer than the bookstore. Speaking firmly and quietly to Felix, Newkirk said, "We're taking this inside. Hogan's place…Now."

Realizing by the tone of Newkirk's voice that any further resistance was futile, Felix reluctantly complied. He allowed Newkirk to propel him towards the apartment entrance. Once there, Newkirk opened the door and they went inside.

Hogan walked in from the living room to join them. "What's going on?" he asked. "I figured you'd use the secret passage."

"That's what I'm trying to find out, Gov'nor," Newkirk answered. He glanced down at Felix. "Well, Felix…"

The others in the living room walked over to stand closer to the trio as Felix responded, "I told you. I don't belong." With pain-filled eyes, he glanced at Carter and Frau Linkmeyer. "It's my fault they were hurt."

Newkirk was baffled. "Where'd you get a daft notion like that?"

"I was the one who brought Major Hochstetter here. You said that if anything happened to them it was my fault and you were right." The tears Felix had been trying to hold back came profusely now.

Carter gave Newkirk a look of disapproval. "You told him that?" he wondered.

Newkirk sighed as he tried to recall what was said the night of the kidnapping. "I don't know…maybe…We were all upset that Hochstetter had you and Frau Linkmeyer. Felix told us you'd been shot--we didn't know how bad."

"That was a highly emotional night for all of us," Hogan agreed. "We were concerned about the two of you and were more than a little frustrated that Hochstetter had used Felix to get to us."

"But he's just a little boy," Carter argued.

"We know," Newkirk said. Then, he pulled Felix closer into a firm hug. "The Gov'nor's right. We were all so worried that night. I can't recall blaming you but you're so certain. I must have. Oh, Felix, I'm so sorry. Believe me. And believe me when I say it's not your fault."

Felix raised his head and glanced up at Newkirk. "It's not?"

"No, it's not," Newkirk assured him. "The Gestapo have frightened grown men and you're still a lad. There's no way you could have defied Hochstetter."

"Some of the times when my Uncle Otto was angry with me, he threatened to hand me over to the Gestapo," Felix explained. "He told me some of the ways they hurt people and how they killed them. When Major Hochtetter wanted me to help, I was afraid. I didn't want to die or be hurt anymore."

"No one's going to hurt you. Trust me. If they try, they'll answer to me,"

"Me, too," Carter promised.

"You were wrong. You do belong here," Hogan declared, as Newkirk released Felix. "And we look after our own."

Recognizing Felix's need for permanence, Frau Linkmeyer stepped closer to where Hogan, Newkirk and Felix were standing. "What this boy needs is a Mama and a Papa," she insisted.

Felix turned his head her way. "A Mama and a Papa?" he repeated uncertainly.

Frau Linkmeyer smiled and nodded. "Ja. Wilhelm and I will be married soon. That will leave us an extra room. If you and Wilhelm will agree, I would be very happy to be your Mama."

Felix looked at first Carter, then Newkirk. "What about them?"

"They can be your 'uncles,' " Frau Linkmeyer suggested.

At that, Felix tensed and took a step back. "Uncles?"

Noticing the fear in Felix's voice and actions, Newkirk reached out and put a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "Not that kind of uncles, mate," he stated, recalling the abuse Felix had suffered while living with his uncle. "The kind of uncles that will take you hunting or fishing."

"Yeah. And teach you how to play baseball," Carter contributed.

Newkirk could feel Felix slowly relaxing. "Cricket," he countered, gazing resolutely at Carter.

Just as determined, Carter shook his head. "Baseball."

"Cricket."

"Both," announced Hogan, who decided it was time to step in and settle the matter.

"Right," agreed Newkirk.

"Yeah," conceded Carter, almost simultaneously.

"So, how about it, Felix? Would you like for me to be your new Mama?" Frau Linkmeyer asked.

After a moment's contemplation, Felix rushed over and threw his arms around Frau Linkmeyer, being careful not to hurt her injured arm. "Ja," he replied, with a huge grin. She, in turn, put her uninjured arm around the boy.

Hogan watched as Frau Linkmeyer gazed expectantly at Klink. As he watched the scene play out in front of him, Hogan couldn't recall a time when he'd been more proud of the former prison Kommandant than he was now, when without hesitation, Klink walked over and put his arms around them both.


	20. Chapter 20:Wedding Jitters and Surprises

Klink quickened his pace and tried to pull his coat tighter as he walked down the sidewalk that brisk afternoon in early November. The temperature seemed to be dropping and he feared that the predicted storm might arrive sooner than expected. He just hoped it didn't last too long and interfere with his wedding, which was only two days away.

A vehicle could be heard pulling to the curb beside him. Even without turning around, Klink could guess who it was. It was confirmed when he heard Hogan say, "Klink, would you stop being stubborn and get in."

Turning around, Klink glanced through the rolled down window and could see Hogan still seated behind the wheel. "I'm not being stubborn," he countered. "I'm through with my errands, it's getting colder, and a storm's coming in. I'm tired. I just want to go home…sit down in front of the fire…have some hot cocoa…"

Hogan faked a chuckle. "Sure I still can't convince you to join me for a drink at the local Hofbrau? My treat. Have a drink…chat with the barmaid…might be your last chance, you know."

Klink gave Hogan a suspicious stare. "Hogan, you're up to something," he declared. "Is there some reason you don't want me to go home?"

Hogan chuckled even more loudly this time and feigned innocence. "Me! What could I be up to? I've been with you all afternoon."

"I know you, Hogan. There must be some reason you don't want me to go home. Now, I'm going home and that's that." Klink started to turn back to resume his trek down the sidewalk.

Hogan sighed. "Get in. I'll take you home." Klink hesitated and Hogan continued, "I promise." After a moment's consideration, Klink headed for the passenger door. Once his passenger was inside, Hogan pulled away from the curb and drove off in the direction of the bookstore.

- - -

As soon as Hogan had parked the car, Klink got out and headed for his apartment. Hogan quietly followed, a short distance behind. Arriving at his door, Klink turned the knob and started to open it.

Before he could open it all the way, Newkirk rushed over and blocked his path. "Sorry, but these premises are currently off-limits. You can't come in," Newkirk said.

"You're in my apartment. Now get out of my way," Klink insisted. "And that's an order."

Newkirk stood his ground. "Sorry, mate, but I don't take orders from you…and I'm not budging."

LeBeau, who was also in Klink's apartment, stepped over to stand beside Newkirk. "And you don't see the bride in her gown till the wedding," he declared.

Klink was puzzled. "Gown?" He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hogan?" he guessed, as he turned around and found Hogan grinning ear to ear.

"I once told you that if you and Gertrude ever got married, you could count on a gown by Yvette(1). The men were just helping me keep my word," he explained.

Klink brushed his hand in the air. "But LeBeau is not Yvette of Paris," he argued, having learned some time ago that he had been duped on that occasion.

"But you've got to admit, they did a fine job on Fieda's dress," Hogan stated. "And I'm sure they'll do just as well with Gertrude's…maybe better, since you both are part of the new operation." Hogan glanced over at Newkirk and LeBeau. "How are you fellows coming along?"

"Almost done, Gov'nor," replied Newkirk.

"Oui, mon Colonel. Just finishing up," agreed LeBeau.

Hogan nodded in satisfaction. "Good." Then, he turned his attention back to Klink. "So, how about we let them get on with it? We can go down to my apartment. You can sit in the armchair in front of the fireplace. Prop your feet up. I'll even make both of us a cup of hot cocoa. What do you say?"

Klink cast a final despairing look at his apartment. With Newkirk and LeBeau blocking his path, there was no way he was getting in. "Do I have a choice?" he asked, as he turned and headed for the stairs that led to the secret entrance to Hogan's apartment.

Hogan lingered a moment and motioned Newkirk and LeBeau aside. They moved back a bit and allowed him to glance inside. "Hello, Gertrude," he said to catch her attention. "How is it?"

"Quite lovely," Frau Linkmeyer responded. "They've done a great job."

"You're right," Hogan concurred. "It is beautiful. Well, I'll let you guys finish up here. I'd better get down and get Klink his cocoa."

Frau Linkmeyer was surprised. "Cocoa? This early in the day?"

"The temperature is dropping," answered Hogan. "Besides, personally I think Klink is beginning to get a little nervous."

Frau Linkmeyer frowned. "He'd better not back out of this marriage," she proclaimed.

"I don't think it will go that far," Hogan assured her. "I won't let it. Trust me."

With determination, Frau Linkmeyer warned, "It better not."

"It won't," promised Hogan once more, as he backed out the door and continued down the hallway and descended the stairs. He found Klink waiting at the bottom.

"Where've you been?" Klink wanted to know.

"Just checking in on your bride," Hogan replied. "I think I can honestly say you'll be pleased with her dress."

"I'd better be," Klink informed him, with a stern look in his eye.

"You will. Now, I believe you wanted some cocoa…" They entered Hogan's apartment and he headed for the kitchen. "Make yourself at home," he told Klink.

Klink went into the living room and added some logs to the dwindling fire in the fireplace. Then, he went to the closest armchair, sat down and moved the nearby footstool in front of the chair. As he put his feet up, Klink leaned back to relax.

Several minutes passed, allowing the room to reach a cozy temperature by the time Hogan returned with the cocoa. "Here you go, Klink," Hogan said, as he handed Klink one of the cups. Then, he sat down in the other armchair nearby.

The two men carefully took a couple small sips of the hot liquid while Klink cast a hesitant look in Hogan's direction.

Hogan's eyes met Klink's. "Good?" he wanted to know.

Klink nodded. "Very." He paused a moment, then his expression became even more troubled. "Hogan?"

"Yes?" Hogan prompted.

"I'm getting married in two days."

The concern in Klink's voice could not be missed. "That's right, you are," agreed Hogan.

Klink was approaching panic now. "What if I'm not the kind of man Gertrude expects?"

"When you popped the question, she said 'yes,' didn't she?"

"Ja, but she was married before…to Otto Linkmeyer. What if--what if I don't measure up?"

"She's not marrying Otto Linkmeyer this time. She's marrying Wilhelm Klink. You two have lived in close quarters for several months now. When she said 'yes' at the hospital, it was to Wilhelm Klink. You, Gertrude and Felix are going to make a perfect family."

Klink's tension began to ease a little. "You really think so?"

Hogan nodded. "For some time. Things will turn out okay. Trust me."

"I hope you're right," Klink conceded, as he relaxed even more and took another sip of his cocoa. "I hope you're right."

- - -

At that very moment, Major Hochstetter sat warming himself in front of another fire. He was hiding out in a secluded cabin located about halfway up one of the mountains in the Odenwald range. The surrounding forest was particularly dense in this area, effectively concealing the small wisp of smoke.

A few weeks had passed since he had last phoned Kat. She had informed him that Carter had recovered enough to be released from the hospital. He was surprised to discover that this news pleased him immensely. For some strange reason, he couldn't get over the indebtedness he felt towards Carter for saving his life.

Hochstetter slowly shook his head. No matter how hard he tried, he could not understand Carter's actions. He had reached a few decisions, however. Carter was the only one who could provide the answers that he needed. At the moment, he could try nothing. After his recent attempt at revenge, Hogan's team would be quite vigilant. He must bide his time until they relaxed their guard.

And the sleep that had once brought pleasant dreams of the revenge he would have on Hogan and Klink was now troubled. His dreams would all start out as before with him trapping the two men. Everytime, without fail, Carter would show up and interfere. Sometimes, Carter would be injured. Sometimes, it would be Hochstetter who was injured. Other times, this distraction allowed Hogan and Klink to turn the tables, capture Hochstetter and take him back for trial. Always, Hochstetter would find himself waking up in a cold sweat, relieved to discover that it was only a dream.

Therefore, he would first get his answers from one Sergeant Carter. Then, he would decide how to proceed with his plans for vengeance. He only hoped he would not have to wait too long.

- - -

The day of the wedding arrived. The predicted storm was short-lived and milder than expected. This day was sunny and unusually warm. A perfect beginning for what all hoped to be a perfect day. Klink was pleased when his mother and his brother, Wolfgang, arrived shortly before the ceremony.

"Colonel Hogan made all the arrangements," Klink's mother informed him.

Klink glanced in Hogan's direction. "Thank you," Klink silently mouthed, before he and his family moved off to chat a short distance away.

Hoping to preserve Klink and Frau Linkmeyer's new identities, the guest list had been kept minimal, with only those friends and family knowing the couple's true identities included on the list. Under escort, Burkhalter was allowed to attend his sister's wedding. And much to everyone's dismay, Marya and Crittendon were able to make it back in time.

The ceremony proceeded without incident. It was during the reception that the unexpected happened. Klink and Gertrude(2) were just preparing to cut the cake when a younger couple entered the room.

"Sorry we couldn't make it in time for the wedding," apologized the very pregnant woman. She gently patted her stomach. "False alarm."

"Lottie, I didn't know you were pregnant!" exclaimed Gertrude.

"It has been a while since we've been in touch, Mama," declared Lottie, as she stepped forward and hugged her mother. Then, she glanced at Klink. "So, you have finally become my new father."

Felix, who was standing at Gertrude's other side, stared at Lottie's bulging abdomen. "Does this mean I'm going to be an uncle?" he asked.

"We're adopting him," Gertrude explained to her daughter. "His name is Felix."

"Ja, Felix, it does," Lottie told her adopted brother.

Hogan grinned. This was certainly an interesting turn of events. "And it means the newlyweds are soon to become grandparents," he announced loud enough for everyone to hear.

Klink shook his fist in the air. "Hoogan!"

Unphased and grinning even more, Hogan quipped, "Go ahead and cut the cake, Grandpa."

"Ja, cut the cake," echoed Schultz, who's mouth was already watering in anticipation of one of LeBeau's culinary masterpieces.

Giving Hogan one final glance of frustration, Klink turned his attention back to the task at hand, as he and Gertrude did just that.

The reception continued for some time. Considering that this was Gertrude's second marriage and the current state of affairs in post-war Germany, the couple was postponing any plans for a honeymoon. They were remaining in Heidelberg to visit with their families who had traveled there for their wedding. And they would have lots of time alone in their apartment while Felix spent time with his "uncles," Carter and Newkirk. Now, it looked like Felix could spend time getting to know his new sister, Lottie, and her husband, Fritz, as well. Therefore, there seemed to be no rush in ending the reception.

Finally, it was nearing time for some of the guests to leave. Newkirk tapped one of the champagne glasses with a spoon. "Achtung!" he said, using the German word. "If I could have everyone's attention. Now's the moment you single young ladies have been waiting for. It's time for the bride to throw her bouquet. So, if you'll gather round." Newkirk reached in his pocket, pulled out a small black book and a pencil, then opened the book. "And on the way, feel free to leave your names and phone numbers for me little black book. Catching the bouquet is not required." The small group of young ladies drew closer, with most of them ignoring Newkirk.

From where she was standing near Hogan, Marya watched the women draw closer. "I don't know if I should go or not," she stated.

"Why not?" Hogan wondered, hoping to be rid of the woman.

"Because, Hogan, darling, if I caught the bouquet, how could I ever decide between you and Rodney?"

"No problem," Hogan told her. "I've got no plans for marriage in my immediate future."

"Righto," agreed Rodney, who was also standing nearby. "Marriage would be a bit confining, what?"

"I seemed to recall Klink feeling the same way when Frau Linkmeyer--uh, Frau Klink--caught the bouquet at my wedding," LeBeau reminded them.

"Right," contributed Newkirk, glancing up from his little black book. "And look what happened."

Hogan was adamant. "Well, I'm not Klink."

"Nor am I," Crittendon declared.

Marya glanced back and forth between Hogan and Crittendon. "I think I will join the ladies. Might be fun finding out what happens," she decided.

"Thanks a lot," muttered Hogan, giving Crittenden a look of annoyance.

"It wasn't me, Hogan, Old Boy," Crittendon shot back.

The two men's apprehension was short-lived, however, as Gertrude threw her bouquet. Though her broken arm was almost mended, she still needed to use her uninjured arm for throwing. This spoiled her aim. The bouquet went over everyone's head and traveled to the table where Carter was seated, landing right in his lap.

Carter gave the bouquet a look of trepidation, then limply picked it up. "Colonel," he wailed. "I wasn't trying to catch it."

"Of course not," Hogan agreed.

"And you've got nothing to worry about, mon ami," LeBeau stated, consolingly.

Carter seemed to brighten a bit at that news. "I don't?"

"Right, mate," Newkirk assured him. "If you do get married, we'll see you get a gown by Yvette."

"Oui, and it will be magnifique," LeBeau promised, with a nod and spreading his arms for emphasis.

Carter gave the two corporals a look of irritation. "Shut up, guys," he told them.

While the unperturbed corporals ignored that request and continued to hassle Carter, Hogan turned his attention back to Klink and his new bride. As Klink and Hogan's eyes met, they exchanged nods and grins that conveyed their silent feelings. It had been a perfect day and for the moment, all was right in their world.

* * *

1 Gowns By Yvette

2 I started referring to her as Gertrude after the wedding ceremony as she would no longer be Frau Linkmeyer.


End file.
